


Дорога призраков

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: написано на фб-19спойлеры ко второй кампании (70+), авторские хэдканоны, шутки про письки
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Дорога призраков

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-19  
> спойлеры ко второй кампании (70+), авторские хэдканоны, шутки про письки

Первым, что он по-настоящему заметил, когда к нему возвратилось осознание самого себя, была не темнота. Это была не тишина, такая, в которой только и слышно, что глухие удары сердца и собственное сбившееся дыхание. Это был даже не привкус грязи во рту, с мелкими песчинками, остающимися на зубах. 

Первым, что он по-настоящему заметил, было тяжёлое ощущение того, как земля давит на грудь. Машинально он пытается сделать вдох, но это не помогает. Может быть, даже делает хуже, потому что вместо кислорода в нос только забивается ещё больше земли, и вот тогда приходит паника. Не страх — страх делает тебя быстрее и позволяет, например, выше прыгать. А паника, тупая паника, от которой не знаешь, что делать, от которой подскакивает пульс, а дыхание учащается, только заставляет мысли путаться, а тело двигаться не так, как хочется.

Внутри этой паники его первый инстинкт — копать, и он копает. Он копает туда, где он думает, может быть верх. На самом деле, верх может быть совсем в другом месте. На самом деле, он вполне может только глубже зарываться под землю. 

Грязь забивается под ногти, и ногти ломаются. Он скребётся о землю, скребётся, скребётся. Грязь падает в глаза. Она падает в рот. В какой-то момент дышать становится совсем трудно, труднее, ещё труднее. Каждый вдох — только мокрый вкус земли. Каждый выдох — хриплый и нервный. В голове — удары сердца, отдающие в висках ноющей болью. В своей панике, самым далёким уголком сознания, он думает, что даже не знает, насколько глубоко было дно. Он думает, что ему не хватает воздуха. Что он задыхается, и земля наверху вот-вот рухнет и переломает ему все кости. 

Он думает, что умрёт. Сама смерть не пугает; пугает умереть здесь.

Он думает, что умрёт, а потом его ладонь прорывается сквозь верхний слой земли, и из образовавшейся дыры начинает литься свет и холодный воздух. В этот момент в голове как будто что-то щёлкает. Его сознание, темнеющее, уже медленно, плавно начинающее спускаться обратно вниз, вдруг разом становится кристально чистым. Он хватается за края ямы, края сыплются, он хватается снова. Тяжело, он подтягивается вверх, он продолжает ползти по мокрой отчего-то земле до тех пор, пока совершенно точно не понимает, что выбрался.

Только тогда он садится и осматривается. Это трудно поначалу. Всё кажется таким светлым, таким белым, только солнечные лучи и снег, тонким-тонким слоем покрывающий траву вокруг. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы проморгаться, пока глаза не переключаются с бесконечной ночи на день, который он уже не ожидал увидеть. 

Сначала он просто сидит вот так и дышит, до тех пор, пока запах земли не сменяется запахом прохладного ветра. И даже если бы кому-нибудь, проходящему мимо, пришло бы вдруг в голову спросить, как долго он так вот сидит, он бы ни за что не ответил. Даже не потому, что не считал, а потому, что ощущение времени смазалось.

Да никто и не проходил. Изредка слышно, как ветер шевелит кроны деревьев, или как совсем рядом кричит какая-нибудь лесная птица. Кроме этого — только снег, солнце и его могила. Тихо. Пусто.

Пусто.

Он оглядывается назад, там, где из земли торчит словно недоделанный крест, длинная палка, покрывшаяся от влаги мхом. Над ней на ветру развевается цветастый халат, а под ней — цветы. Маленькие сиреневые цветы, лишь слегка припорошенные снегом. Лаванда. Он тянется к цветам и достаёт спрятанную между их стеблями карту. От дождей она вся распухла, растеклась и покрылась жёлтыми разводами, но он всё ещё может различить, что именно на ней нарисовано. 

Медленно, утро превращается в день, а день в вечер. Он этого не знает, конечно. Он просто так и сидит там, где сидел, не двигаясь, только иногда смахивая с лица тающие на коже снежинки. Да и те в какой-то момент перестают таять. Так и остаются на ресницах, на волосах, осыпают плечи. Ему было бы ужасно, просто невероятно холодно, особенно когда выступивший на спине пот начал стыть. Ему было бы, вот только в тот момент, когда слепая паника улеглась, на её место ничто не пришло. Или даже так: на её место пришло ничто. 

Солнечный диск падает за горизонт, размазывая по небу малиновый и ярко-ярко оранжевый. Немного похоже на пламя, но не совсем пламя. Что-то такое знакомое. Ему кажется, если он сможет задержаться на этой мысли достаточно долго, достаточно хорошо сконцентрироваться, то, как потерянный кусочек пазла, в его голове что-то встанет на место. Он смотрит и смотрит на уходящее солнце, до тех пор, пока от света не начинают слезиться глаза. Малиново-оранжевое от этого размазывается только сильнее. Ему кажется, что вот-вот, сейчас он вспомнит, но потом он всё-таки моргает, и мысль исчезает под землёй вместе с последними лучами заката.

Темнеет быстро. Звёзд на небе не видно, их заволокло дымкой туч. Но даже так, луны смотрят на него сверху. Полные, слегка желтоватые, как пара широко открытых глаз. Он их помнит. Первое, что он увидел в жизни. Его первая и единственная мать.

И только тогда он наконец поднимается. Тут же он чуть не падает обратно — ноги поначалу не хотят слушаться, плохо гнутся, то ли от холода, то ли от того, как долго он сидел в одной позе. Он смотрит на изображение на карте, сверяет его с небом. Он стягивает с палки халат, и та падает. Халат он не надевает, так и волочит за собой по земле, собирая им влагу от снега и мелкие веточки и листочки, что прячутся внизу. Он идёт в направлении лун. 

Проходят часы. Он продолжает двигаться в одном направлении задолго после того, как луны ныряют в облака и уже не появляются снова. Это странно: кажется, что он тут, но как будто и нет. Он чувствует, как пальцы немеют от холода. Чувствует, как ноги тяжелеют от усталости с каждым шагом, и как каждый раз, когда он моргает, его глаза остаются закрытыми чуть дольше, чем до этого. Но это всё как будто не с ним, как будто сквозь сон или сквозь толстый слой льда, и каждый раз, когда кажется, что тело вот-вот оступится и упадёт, как куколка с обрезанными ниточками, он просто идёт дальше. Солнце поднимается снова, снег тает до тех пор, пока под ногами не остаётся только грязь.

В лёгких иногда что-то неприятно сипит, покалывает. Кашель или, может быть, кровь — он этого ещё не заметил, но он весь, весь в крови. Давно высохшая, она застыла на ткани одежды уродливым бурым пятном, которое уже никогда не отстираешь. Разве что какой-нибудь магией.

Очень-очень редко на дороге попадаются свежие ещё следы от колёс повозок или ботинок, но сколько бы он ни шёл, кроме него на этой дороге нет ни души. В какой-то момент ему даже начинает казаться, что ни души нет вообще во всём мире. Что всё, что осталось — это следы того, что когда-то было, но давным-давно перестало быть, пока он лежал там, в земле. И тогда ему становится страшно, но это не страх, а след страха. Он быстро проходит, так и не успев осесть внутри. Ничего не остаётся. Остаётся ничего.

Пусто.

Утром второго дня он выходит к воротам города.

Молли заходит в город и тут же оказывается по щиколотку в грязи размытой дождём дороги, от которой уже не осталось ни камешка брусчатки, если она, конечно, вообще когда-либо здесь была. Про то, что он Молли, он тогда ещё, конечно, даже не подозревает. Это знание притупилось вместе с остальными воспоминаниями, болталось каким-то очень смутным образом в самых дальних задворках сознания. Вместо всего этого была только болезненная пустота. Но мы-то с вами знаем.

Молли заходит в город, и первое время, первые несколько минут, пока он идёт навстречу чему-то, чего он сам не знает, никто особо не обращает на него внимания. На улице много людей, неприятных, грязных, таких, которых не захочется встретить в тёмном переулке ночью. Молли выглядит не сильно лучше чем они, а может быть даже и хуже. Так что за исключением пары-тройки озадаченных взглядов местные не слишком-то им интересуются. Молли проходит мимо стайки детишек, даже не обернувшись в их сторону. Парочка мальчишек с выбитыми зубами и ободранными коленками, столько же девочек. Они стоят на углу и курят самокрутки, за которыми в воздухе вьются длинные полосы горького, едкого дыма. Это совершенно не то, чем детишкам в таком возрасте положено заниматься.

Старший мальчишка кивает остальным в сторону Молли. Они о чём-то переговариваются негромко, но даже если бы Молли был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, вряд ли он стал бы прислушиваться. Потом, как один, детишки отлипают от угла, бросая окурки прямо в грязь, и начинают обступать Молли со всех сторон. Из-за их спин выныривает маленькая девочка, лет шести, может быть. Она совсем тоненькая, кажется, что если сейчас она поскользнётся на грязи и упадёт, то точно сломает себе все кости. 

Детишки галдят. Молли с трудом отличает один голос от другого, а слов и вовсе почти не понимает. Что-то про «тётя дай денюжку». Младшая девочка хватает его за рукав и тянет на себя, и Молли почти спотыкается. Её маленькая ладошка скользит вниз по руке, по пальцам, тянет за серебристое кольцо, и кольцо тяжело, медленно начинает сползать. Молли прекрасно всё это видит, он смотрит прямо на девочку в этот момент. Он хочет сказать: не трогай. Хочет сказать: отдай, это моё. 

Слова не идут. Пусто.

— Эй-эй! Вы охренели там? А ну пошли нахер отсюда! 

Голос женский, грубый. Молли кажется, он уже слышал его раньше, но не помнит, где и когда. Детишки с визгом разбегаются в разные стороны, на ходу выкидывая в грязь всё, что успели вынуть из карманов Молли. Он опускает взгляд и смотрит на тонущее в грязи кольцо. 

— Ты бы осторожнее, — говорит голос. Молли очень запоздало оборачивается и видит дварфийку в тяжёлой броне. В тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются, она открывает рот, и зажжённая сигарета так и выпадает из её губ.

— Охуеть, — говорит Кег. Молли, может быть, и согласился бы, но вместо этого его ноги подкашиваются, и он падает, нырнув лицом в грязь. 

Сознание приходит к нему резко, как-то почти неестественно резко. Между этими двумя событиями нет никакого перехода, никаких снов или далёких видений: просто в одну секунду мир переворачивается вверх тормашками, а в другую он уже открывает глаза в тёмной, немного душной комнате. Всё тело болит. Болит какой-то тяжёлой, тупой болью. Молли с трудом поворачивает голову, и в это же мгновение боль прошивает и шею тоже. В ответ на неё он только протяжно выдыхает. 

Он в какой-то комнате. Он никогда не был здесь раньше, хотя, наверное, даже если бы и был, сейчас ему вряд ли удалось бы это вспомнить. Комната совсем крошечная, с кроватью в углу и столом, за которым едва ли мог бы уместиться один человек, и узким, занавешенным наглухо окном. Пахнет тоже так себе: застоявшимся потом и сигаретным дымом, который давно не проветривали. За столом кто-то сидит: Молли не сразу узнаёт в полутёмном силуэте дварфийку. Когда она видит, что Молли очнулся, она тушит бычок о небольшую баночку и подходит ближе.

Она смотрит на Молли так, словно увидела призрака. Молли не уверен, может быть, так оно и есть. Может быть, он и правда призрак. 

— Э, — говорит дварфийка после очень долгой, очень неловкой паузы. — Привет? 

Молли продолжает молча её рассматривать. Он думает: привет — а из горла не вырывается ни звука.

— Ты меня помнишь? — уточнила дварфийка, когда поняла, что не получит внятного ответа. — Кег? С того раза, когда… — Кег не договаривает. Скорее всего, это потому, что «тот раз» был очень неприятным. Скорее всего, это потому, что она имела в виду, с того раза, когда Молли умер.

Молли опускает взгляд и рассматривает свои ладони с несколько мгновений. Они теперь чистые, без следов грязи и крови, но с уродливо обломанными ногтями, под которыми ещё остались чёрные дуги. Кольца на пальце нет. Молли понимает это, а спустя ещё пять секунд Молли машинально вздрагивает. Он смотрит на Кег, Кег смотрит на него, и с несколько секунд между ними происходит невербальная коммуникация какого-то совсем иного уровня. Потом Кег наконец говорит:

— Я там… в углу твои вещи сложила, — и она показывает на угол. Ещё совсем недавно, трудно сказать, когда именно, Молли даже не подозревал, что у него вообще есть какие-то вещи. У него был халат, который к этому моменту превратился в чудовище, но халат казался Молли не столько вещью, сколько естественным продолжением его тела. Но теперь, когда Молли узнал об этом, это вдруг становится для него очень важным. Поэтому как только Кег указывает на угол, Молли тут же вскакивает с места. Как только он это делает, в глазах мгновенно темнеет, весь мир просто падает в чёрное.

— Мужик! Осторожнее! — звучит в темноте голос Кег. Она ловит его под локоть до того, как Молли успевает упасть на пол. — Да что, блин, с тобой такое?

Ну, с ним определённо что-то. Или, если быть точнее, с ним ничего. 

Когда мир из чёрного превращается в просто приятно приглушённый, Молли всё-таки добирается до угла. Там, в кресле, что до этого почти сливалось по цвету с тенями, лежат какие-то бесполезные мелочи. Большую часть из них не получилось бы дорого продать, даже если у тебя какой-то особый талант к продаже бесполезных мелочей. Ярко и броско, а на самом деле пустышка.

Молли берёт кольцо, на котором ещё остались следы грязи. Он вытирает его прямо о ткань кресла, какое-то время крутит в пальцах, как будто ждёт, что кольцо сейчас отрастит рот и что-то ему скажет. На самом деле, если бы кольцо отрастило рот, это были бы просто ужасные новости.

— Твои друзья уехали, — говорит Кег. Молли на неё не оборачивается. Он перебирает кошелёк с монетами, какие-то безделушки, какие-то травки. Клочок бумаги со словами, которые Молли не может разобрать. — Давно уже. 

Молли садится на пол и глубже погружается в изучение собственных вещей. Кег за его спиной громко вздыхает.

— Ты давай… отдохни тут, в общем, — звучат тяжёлые шаги, со скрипом дверь открывается, и на мгновение в комнату залетает порыв прохладного ветра. Потом дверь закрывается обратно, а Молли так и сидит, пытаясь разобрать то, что сейчас кажется скорее необычным рисунком, чем осмысленными предложениями. 

Молли кажется, в этом есть что-то важное. Как будто волшебное заклинание, и только оно одно и может всё исправить. Но Молли никогда не был хорош в волшебных заклинаниях или, раз на то пошло, в чтении. 

Через какое-то время тяжесть в голове даёт о себе знать, и Молли снова засыпает. Но на этот раз это плохой сон, беспокойный. Во сне то жарко, то холодно, то слишком тихо, то невероятно громко. Молли лежит головой на жёсткой подушке кресла, так и не добравшись до кровати. Сквозь этот беспокойный сон он слышит, как Кег несколько раз возвращается в комнату и топчется на месте, словно хочет что-то сделать, но так и не решается. Потом наступает ночь. Молли понимает это только потому, что в очередной раз открыв глаза, не видит за плотными занавесками едва различимый ореол света. Тогда становится холодно, и Кег разводит огонь в камине.

— Ты есть будешь? — спрашивает она, заметив, наверное, что Молли очень внимательно следит за её действиями, пока она закидывает дерево в голодное пламя. Молли ей, конечно, не отвечает, но слышит, как она шепчет сама себе едва различимо «Пиздец, ну и что мне делать теперь». Это отличный вопрос, на который Молли тоже хотел бы узнать ответ.

Не поднимаясь на ноги, он подползает к камину. Так близко, от огня исходит почти неприятный жар. Пламя не то что бы совсем красное, не то что бы совсем жёлтое. Внутри горящих дров рождаются яркие искры. Если их разворошить длинной веткой, они начнут разлетаться во все стороны.

Это очень, просто невероятно красиво. Не сам огонь, конечно, хотя в его танце под редкими порывами ветра, без сомнения, есть что-то завораживающее, а то, как его отблески отражаются в голубых глазах Калеба. В этой красоте есть что-то одновременно очень жуткое, но очень естественное. Как смотреть на лесной пожар. 

— …что? — тихо спрашивает Калеб наконец. Он делает вид, что читает книгу, что просто не может хорошо сказаться на зрении и совершенно точно не может хорошо сказаться на ночном патруле. Тени от огня глубоко ложатся на его лицо.

— Что, что? — невинно переспрашивает Молли, как будто это не он тут в открытую пялится уже десятую минуту. Это тоже на патруле хорошо сказаться не может. В кустах могли бы прятаться десять вооружённых разбойников, а Молли бы даже не заметил. 

Калеб поднимает взгляд от книги и, спустя секунду, отводит его в сторону, как будто более длительного визуального контакта выдержать не в состоянии просто физически. Это вроде как миленько, но на самом деле невероятно грустно.

— Ты на меня смотришь, — констатирует Калеб.

— Наслаждаюсь видами.

— А.

Это не слишком довольное «а», слегка растерянное. Но у Калеба это «я себя ненавижу» чуть ли не на лбу написано, так что Молли в принципе может понять, почему он думает, что смотреть тут не на что. Молли с этим категорически не согласен, разумеется. 

Откуда-то из-за поваленного дерева, на котором они сидят, возникает Фрампкин. Может быть, он там просто прятался, а может быть и правда только что появился из воздуха. Он щурит глаза и с подозрением смотрит на Молли. Когда тот протягивает руку, чтобы погладить, Фрампкин сначала втягивает шею, и Молли останавливается. Фрампкин останавливается тоже. Он как будто раздумывает с пару мгновений, а хорошая ли это идея — настолько, насколько его фейское самосознание ему позволяет. Потом он нюхает ладонь Молли и всё-таки утыкается в неё мордой.

Краем глаза Молли видит, как Калеб напрягается в этот момент. Он всё ещё смотрит в книгу, но его глаза застыли на одной и той же странице в одном и том же месте. Как именно работают волшебные коты, Молли понятия не имеет, но подозревает, что что-то общее с поведением своих хозяев они должны иметь. 

Фрампкин забирается к Молли на колени и начинает громко, утробно мурчать. Так громко, что Молли невольно начинает переживать, как бы он не перебудил всех в округе, заканчивая городом, до которого ещё полдня пути. От того, чтобы продолжить гладить Фрампкина за ухом, это его, конечно же, не останавливает. 

Благородно Молли делает вид, что вовсе не замечает, как Калеб на него косится время от времени. Он кажется ещё напряжённее, чем до этого. Так, как он это всегда делает при малейшем намёке на тактильный контакт, словно ждёт, что буквально в любую секунду станет больно. Молли не выдерживает, в конце концов, потому что он всегда был из тех ребят, которые не могут держать мысли в рамках черепной коробки. Он говорит:

— Я могу перестать, если хочешь.

Он имеет в виду перестать гладить твоего кота, но на самом деле эта фраза может значить что угодно. Я могу перестать смотреть на тебя, когда думаю, что ты не замечаешь, а ты замечаешь. Я могу перестать улыбаться тебе немного не так, как всем остальным. Я могу перестать думать о том, какие у тебя красивые глаза, когда в них отражается огонь. 

— Ты можешь делать что хочешь, Моллимок, — Калеб деланно пожимает плечами, и Молли невольно смеётся в ответ, потому что эта фраза тоже может значить что угодно. 

Наверное, чтобы чем-то себя занять, Калеб берёт в руки длинную ветку и поддевает ею уже начавшие затухать головешки, чтобы пламя могло разгореться с новой силой. Когда он это делает, в воздух тут же взлетает сноп искорок и мелких кусочков пепла. Часть из них оседает на раскрытой книге, и Калеб судорожно начинает их стряхивать. Он что-то неразборчиво бормочет на земнийском. Что именно, Молли понятия не имеет, но он уверен, что это что-то такое, чего точно не стоит знать, например, маленьким земнийским детишкам.

— У тебя в волосах пепел, — замечает Молли и, не задумываясь, протягивает руку. Калеб оборачивается на него в этот момент, и между его лицом и пальцами Молли оказываются какие-то считанные миллиметры. Недолго, они просто смотрят друг на друга. Волосы Калеба оказываются какими-то неожиданно жёсткими наощупь.

Он не вздрагивает, когда Молли до него дотрагивается. 

Внутри огня громко трескается дерево. Молли медленно опускает взгляд на клочок бумаги, который до сих пор сжимает в руке, и читает: «Тебя зовут Моллимок Тилиф».

Заклинание срабатывает, и что-то потерянное внутри него резко встаёт на место.

Кег ему всё рассказывает. 

Рассказывает долго, то и дело прерываясь на глубокую затяжку. Количество смятых бычков в жестяной баночке всё растёт и растёт. Сигаретный дым так и остаётся плавать в воздухе, смешивается с жаром камина. 

Но если совсем коротко: Молли умер, но все и без него прекрасно справились. Это, наверное, должно быть хотя бы чуточку обидно, но Молли даже рад, что так вышло. Дело вот в чём: он вроде как знал. 

Ну, то есть, он, конечно, не подозревал, что в какой-то момент, в самый важный момент, мир перед глазами поплывёт и потемнеет от потери крови. А когда появится снова, Молли уже будет лежать на спине, и последнее лицо, которое он увидит, будет лицом того мудака, что его убьёт. Но он знал: Лоренцо не успокоится, пока не убьёт кого-нибудь. У него на его уродливом ебале было написано, что он не из таких ребят, кто бросает жертву на полпути. Молли знал, что просто так им уже не выбраться, что кто-то из них умрёт, и, скорее всего, это будет тот, кому не повезёт стоять слишком близко. О том, что это он сам и окажется, Молли не думал. Он думал о том, как бы это не оказался кто-то ещё. До самых последних секунд своей жизни думал об этом, когда яркая вспышка боли сменялась мраком. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пускай это буду только я.

Кег рассказывает, как они освободили Яшу, Джестер и Форда. Молли решает, что, наверное, раз так, то он умер не зря. Это не самая большая цена, которую они могли бы заплатить.

— Лоренцо ваш маг завалил, — говорит Кег, хотя Молли не спрашивал. — Сказал, это за кота.

Молли невольно смеётся. Это к лучшему. Если честно, Молли не был уверен, что бы он сделал, если бы Калеб стал сжигать людей с его именем на губах. 

Кег не спрашивает у него, что он будет делать дальше. Она вообще ничего не спрашивает, ни про то, как так вышло, что Молли вдруг не умер, ни про то, почему сюда пришёл и куда пойдёт. Скорее всего это оттого, что у Молли все ответы написаны на лице большими буквами — всегда были. 

Она не то что бы предлагает Молли остаться на ночь, но это вроде как подразумевается. Молли ложится спать на кровати, пока Кег стелет себе простынь на полу, и это немного неловко, конечно, но кто Молли такой, чтобы пренебрегать чужим гостеприимством. Впрочем, в ту ночь он всё равно почти не спит, только очень-очень долго вслушивается в чужое посапывание и звук ночных улиц. Лежать на спине он не может. Ему всё кажется, над ним земля. 

Первым делом утром Молли просит Кег показать ему, где у них в этом чёртовом городе баня. С запахом — пота, засохшей крови, едким и гадким, — Молли смириться может. Ощущение прилипшей к телу грязи бесит просто невозможно. Кег отпускает какой-то комментарий про пирамиду его приоритетов, но Молли не очень-то хочется на это реагировать. Он будет реагировать, когда помоется.

В баню Кег его всё-таки отводит. Там, за условные три медяка и ещё один золотой, который Молли подвинул старушке-хозяйке, ему оказали приём настолько царский, на какой это место вообще было способно. Не отсосали разве что, слава богам.

Вода в небольшой, явно очень старой ванне мутная, в ней плавают старые катышки чужой кожи. Но это Молли только выглядит как кто-то, у кого такие вещи могут вызывать отвращение. В реальности он купался в воде и похуже. Он в цирке работал, в конце концов. Ну, и ещё выбирать не приходится. 

Молли натирает себя губкой до тех пор, пока кожа из лавандовой не становится пурпурной, но даже тогда ему кажется, что он всё ещё может нащупать в волосах остатки земли, а её привкус — у себя во рту. За то время, пока Молли отдыхал в могиле, его волосы отросли. Раньше, в цирке ещё, их всегда стриг Густав, говорил, за короткими волосами легче ухаживать, их мыть легче. Густав в сознании Молли занимал позицию ответственного взрослого, поэтому не видел причин с ним не соглашаться.

На груди у Молли теперь шрам, кривой и уродливый. Он как будто разделяет грудную клетку на две неровные половины. Там, где шрам попал на павлиньи перья, от рисунка осталась только грубая тёмная полоса. Молли не впервой видеть на себе шрамы. Они были с ним с самого рождения и оставались на нём после каждой битвы. Раньше они никогда его не беспокоили.

Со старушкой на стойке при входе Молли договаривается без особого труда. Это какая-то совсем уже древняя женщина-халфлинг с лицом, тонущим в глубоких морщинах. Кажется, она может умереть просто от того, что кто-то слишком громко хлопнет дверью, а арбалет и два кинжала под стойкой прячет. Думает, может, что Молли не замечает. Но золото многих способно разговорить и сделать твоим добрым приятелем. Старушка обещает найти кого-нибудь, чтобы почистить одежду Молли и даже даёт ему что-то на смену что-то из того, что она, скорее всего, стащила у прошлых клиентов, которые не были с ней так щедры.

Молли был удивлён, когда обнаружил, что все его деньги всё ещё были при нём. Вещи вроде праздничных штанов, шёлковых халатов и кружевного белья так и уехали с Майти Найн и, возможно, до сих пор с ними катаются. Если его друзья, конечно, уже не отыскали частного клиента, который согласился купить это бельё за крупную сумму денег для своей небольшой эксцентричной коллекции, исключительно во имя искусства. Но практически всё, что было на Молли в момент смерти, на Молли и осталось. Не хватало подвески-сердечка, не хватало, кроме одной, карт, и не хватало меча, которым Молли только-только успел разжиться. Ещё не хватало его ковра, но Молли смутно помнил, как выпутывался из него, пока пытался докопаться до воздуха. Он не был уверен, чем это решение не забирать его вещи было мотивировано, но если он умрёт в следующий раз, его последними словами будет «Не забудьте облутать тело!». 

Про бельё — это шутка, разумеется. Молли не носит белья.

Когда Молли заканчивает с банными процедурами и совершенно непреднамеренным флиртом с пожилыми халфлингами и выходит на улицу, Кег всё ещё ошивается неподалёку. Молли уверен, что должно было пройти никак не меньше нескольких часов. Машинально он опускает взгляд, чтобы посчитать количество бычков под ногами Кег. 

— Тебе не нужно было меня ждать, — говорит он. Кег дёргает плечом в ответ.

— Не хотела, чтобы ты потерялся, — отвечает она. — Или чтобы тебя украли.

Молли невольно усмехается. Он знает, что это звучит как шутка, но на самом деле совсем не шутка. В месте вроде этого и без Айрон Шепардов достаточно козлов, которые схватят тебя за руку и затащат в подвал, из которого ты уже никогда не выйдешь. Особенно, если ты выглядишь, как Молли.

— Спасибо. Разве у тебя нет других дел?

Это прозвучало совсем не так, как Молли хотел, чтобы это прозвучало. Но, кажется, Кег его поняла.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Я взяла выходной.

Вот это уже звучит как шутка. Кег не похожа на ту, кто будет работать там, где вообще может понадобиться брать выходной. Потом, сильно позже уже, Молли выяснит, что Кег работает с теми ребятами, что наряжаются в самодельные доспехи и изображают в этом городе самодельную стражу. Вот только в отличие от большинства из них, Кег местные хотя бы чуть-чуть уважают. Ну, или, скорее всего, просто боятся.

— Ну. Это отличные новости, — Молли улыбается. Он об этом не подозревает, но его улыбка выглядит до отвращения фальшивой. — Потому что я ужасно хочу выпить. Где у вас тут таверна?

Кег смотрит на него молча с пару секунд, потом затягивается в последний раз и втаптывает бычок в грязь. Времени два часа дня, они находят в баре наименее заплёванный столик и уже не сдвигаются с места до тех пор, пока на улице не темнеет. 

Это не радостная попойка. Обычно, в любой другой ситуации, Молли бы этого не одобрил. Ему нравится, чтобы всё было громко, весело, желательно с живой музыкой и фейерверками. Но музыканты слишком боятся за сохранность своих почек, чтобы лезть на сцену, фейерверки остались в городе с забавным названием Хаппердук, а дальше Молли живым уже не добрался.

— Так ты поедешь? — спрашивает в какой-то момент Кег. Рядом с ней стоят три здоровых пустых кружки из-под пива, а у неё даже глаза не помутнели. — В Задаш, в смысле.

Кег выглядит как кто-то с эмоциональным диапазоном, ну, буквального кега. Но то ли дело в том, что в душе она куда более чувствительна к окружающим, чем хочет казаться, то ли Молли настолько очевидный, но она читает его, как открытую книгу. 

— У меня не то что бы есть другие варианты, — уклончиво отвечает Молли. От пива, ужасно горького, кстати, его уже слегонца развезло, и в голове появилась эта приятная тяжесть, дарящая ему прекрасную возможность совершенно не думать о том, что он понятия не имеет, что делать. 

— Ты хочешь поехать? — спрашивает Кег тем же тоном. Молли невольно усмехается. Коротко и нервно. 

Конечно он хочет. Но вообще-то этот вопрос изначально в корне неправильно сформулирован, потому что дело не в том, куда Молли хочет и куда не хочет ехать. Молли никогда не был один. Не в каком-то там возвышенно-сентиментальном смысле, что у него всегда рядом был близкий человек: он буквально никогда не был один. Было какое-то короткое время между тем, как Молли выкопался из могилы в первый раз и тем, как Густав с карнавалом нашёл его блуждающим по дороге, но Молли этого совсем не помнит. С того самого момента, когда в его голове сформировалось сознание, в этом сознании всегда были какие-то люди. Сначала был цирк. В цирке они ели вместе, работали вместе, вместе ездили от города к городу и вместе спали под одним тентом. Даже в те короткие минуты, когда рядом с Молли никого непосредственно не было, он знал, что в любое мгновение может выглянуть из палатки и с кем-нибудь столкнуться. С Майти Найн — та же история. Ну, разве что от них меньше пахло цирковыми лошадьми. 

Молли не помнит, когда в последний раз засыпал в комнате один. Молли не уверен, что когда-либо засыпал в комнате один. А потом он умер, и рядом с ним больше никого не оказалось.

В записке, что Молли отыскал у себя, было написано, написано ужасным, просто отвратительным почерком Калеба, что Майти Найн в Задаше, и искать их нужно в убежище Джентльмена — месте, куда Молли меньше всего хотелось бы вернуться. Но Кег сказала, что с тех пор, как они покинули этот город, прошли месяцы и месяцы. Молли и рад был бы думать, что они зачем-то сидят и ждут там своего мёртвого друга, но он уверен, что это не так. За столько времени они уже сто раз бы успели смириться с утратой и двинуться дальше. За столько времени они могли быть уже на другом конце Империи, а может быть ещё дальше. 

Поэтому вопрос не в том, хочет ли он поехать. Вопрос в том, хватит ли у него духу поехать и узнать, что в условленном месте давным-давно никого нет. 

— Я могу остаться здесь, — отрешённо замечает Молли, но как будто не Кег, а своим собственным мыслям. Он задумчиво водит пальцем по холодному краю кружки, наблюдая, как крошечные капельки воды стекают вниз. — Стану проституткой.

— Ты заболеешь сифилисом и умрёшь.

Молли смеётся. Он не уверен, что теперь его может напугать хоть какая-то смерть, пускай даже от сифилиса. Молли кладёт локти на стол и утыкается в них лицом, санитарии ради стараясь особо не касаться кожей поверхности дерева. Ему хотелось бы плакать, но он не плачет.

Кег делает самый неловкий глоток пива в истории современного мира.

— Я спрашиваю… спрашиваю потому, что думаю проводить тебя, если ты поедешь, — наконец сообщает она. У Кег точно проблемы с переводом своих чувств в слова, но Молли привык иметь дело с таким типом людей. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть Кег в лицо. 

Кег выглядит как кто-то, кто в тайне пишет самые трогательные в мире стихи.

— Ты не должна, — говорит он. — Это не твоя вина.

Молли знает этот взгляд. Этот «я виновата во всём на свете»-взгляд. Слишком много он таких взглядов за свою не слишком долгую жизнь повидал. 

— Да? — уточняет Кег, без особых эмоций в голосе, но так, будто ей необходимо дополнительное подтверждение. Так что Молли подтверждает:

— Да.

Они молчат немного. Молли разглядывает остатки эля в своей кружке сквозь мутноватое стекло. Кег разглядывает, как он разглядывает остатки эля.

— Ты и твои друзья, — говорит она наконец, — ты… понятия не имеешь, сколько вы для меня сделали. Я уже не думала, что смогу хоть как-то вам отплатить. Ну, и ты скорее всего откинешься по дороге, если поедешь один. Перестань выёбываться и дай мне тебе помочь.

Молли невольно смеётся. Снова. Это Кег верно заметила. Не то что бы Молли был не в состоянии позаботиться о себе, но вспоминая, каким трудом им дался этот путь, он и правда не до конца уверен, как именно станет путешествовать один. Это, и ещё то, что он, наверное, сойдёт с ума в первую же ночь, когда останется один. 

— Ну, — Молли поднимает голову и перехватывает кружку. Может быть, он и соглашается слишком быстро, но у него и не было намерения долго спорить. — Тогда по рукам.

Они чокаются. Кег — пустой кружкой. 

На то, чтобы собрать нужные для поездки вещи, много времени не уходит. Кег где-то достаёт им небольшую повозку, пару лошадей, и хотя Молли всё-таки чувствует лёгкий укол совести по поводу того, что он так просто позволил взять ей всё на себя, он ничего не говорит. Кег кажется ему одной из тех, кто если уж что задумал, переубеждать уже бесполезно. Наверное, они хорошо поладили с Бо — думает Молли и понятия не имеет, насколько он прав. 

Они хотели отправиться так скоро, как смогут, но в утро перед тем, как они собирались выехать из города, зарядил дождь. Крупный, холодный, он стоял в воздухе сплошной стеной и окончательно размыл и без того не очень-то хорошие дороги. Дождь не прекращается двое суток. Молли наблюдает за ним из окна, и ему кажется, что дождь длится уже целую вечность и продлится ещё дольше. 

Молли сказал Кег, что будет в порядке, если она не будет торчать с ним целыми днями. У неё, в конце концов, была работа, может быть, даже друзья. Кег, конечно, ему не поверила и правильно сделала, но Молли сомневался, что был бы в порядке, даже если бы она сидела с ним у кроватки сутки напролёт. Молли наблюдает за дождём и всё время вслушивается, не идёт ли откуда-нибудь со стороны Империи шторм. Не слышно ли раскатов далёкого грома. Но в небе ничего нет, кроме холодной серости и воды.

Он мог бы, конечно, отправиться исследовать город, но здесь не было ничего, что Молли было бы интересно исследовать. Когда ему надоедает смотреть на одну единственную улицу, он ложится на кровать, и, если ему везёт, через пару часов всё же проваливается прямо в сон. В таких ситуациях только и остаётся, что либо спать, либо вешаться, а вешаться Молли пока не планировал.

Если ему сильно везёт, он засыпает сразу. Иногда ему снятся какие-то бессвязные образы, иногда — кошмары. Иногда в этих кошмарах он снова умирает, но это уже не так и страшно. Страшнее, когда он засыпает не сразу, а вместо этого падает в это странное полуэфемерное состояние между сном и реальностью, когда мир вокруг воспринимается немного не так. Сквозь этот полусон ему чудится голос Яши. Ему чудится смех Джестер. Прикосновения Калеба.

Молли скучает по ним.

Какая-то более сознательная, более благородная его часть отчаянно хочет думать, что они смогли смириться с его смертью. Что они вынесли из неё свои уроки, поплакали и двинулись дальше. Что Яша не кричала слишком громко от бессилия. Что Джестер слишком много не плакала. И Калеб не очень сломался. И что, может быть, Молли оставил их лучше, чем нашёл.

Другая его часть, куда более эгоистичная, смутно надеется, что они скучают по нему хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как он по ним. Молли очень злится на эту свою часть, но не может ничего с ней поделать. Может быть потому, что в глубине души боится, что вместе с его телом они похоронили и всё остальное, и тогда что вообще от него останется.

Молли искренне пытается не поддаваться этим видениям слишком сильно, потому что это больно. Но был раз или два, когда он просто не смог. Когда крыша давила слишком сильно, и когда шум дождя становился слишком невыносимым. И тогда Молли просто сдавался и позволял себе представить, что он сейчас не в крохотной комнатке с одним окном на единственную залитую грязью улицу. Что на самом деле он лежит в лесу в палатке, и скоро будет его очередь нести ночную вахту. Или что он в одной из множества комнат в таверне, что они снимали время от времени, когда у них была такая возможность. Рано или поздно в этих видениях обязательно возникал Калеб.

В них он лежал на свободной половине кровати. В реальности, конечно, никакой свободной половины не существовало, потому что на ней хватило бы место только на одного. Но на то это и видения, верно?

Калеб, наверное, тоже спал, потому что Молли слышал его тихое дыхание, чувствовал его вес на матрасе и тепло его тела. С точки зрения Молли, они начали спать вместе не так уж давно. Он мог бы пересчитать все разы по пальцам.

В смысле, они буквально начали спать на одной кровати, а не в том смысле, в котором Молли обычно спал с людьми, потому что в этом смысле они с Калебом не спали, что бы там Джестер и Бо не думали, когда громко хихикали и отпускали едкие комментарии за завтраком. Молли не хотел спать с Калебом.

Ну, то есть как. Конечно, он хотел. Те разы, когда Молли, улучая редкий момент уединения, дрочил на фантазии о том, как Калеб запускает в него свои идеальные длинные пальцы, точно нельзя было пересчитать. Но Молли также искренне считал ниже собственного достоинства, о существовании которого мало кто подозревал, ебаться с людьми, которых уже выебало жизнью так, как только можно. Они целовались. Время от времени Калеб брал его за руку, несмело, будто ждал, что либо Молли рассыпется на тысячу кусочков, либо обожжёт его до смерти. Молли его не торопил, потому что думал, это пройдёт со временем. Он не знал, что времени у них нет.

Молли вслушивался в чужое несуществующее дыхание и оборачивался, чтобы обнять Калеба во сне, а за его спиной никого не было. Пусто.

Им всё-таки удаётся уехать до того, как с каждым днём сужающееся ощущение клаустрофобии даёт о себе знать слишком очевидно. Дождь ещё идёт, но совсем слабо, моросит мелко по дорогам и крышам. Рано утром они покидают Шейди-Крик-Ран, и очень скоро город скрывается за листьями деревьев и мягкой пеленой дождя, и теперь впереди только дорога, долгая и трудная. Молли знает: он в первый раз по ней так до конца и не прошёл. Очень скоро Молли к своему неудовольствию обнаруживает, что пока его не было, успела подступить осень.

Она ещё не подмяла под себя всё вокруг, но некоторые листья на деревьях уже начали желтеть и падать, и дни уже стали короче и холоднее, и небо более серым, чем раньше. В цирке осень не любили. Не любили её потому, что после осени шла зима, а зимой никто не ходит в цирк. Молли отлично помнит те две зимы, что он успел пережить. Карнавал всё ещё путешествовал от города к городу и всё ещё расправлял свои разноцветные тонкие стены на любых ярмарках и фестивалях. Но дорога становилась труднее, и в каждом городе они задерживались чуть дольше, и на каждом представлении было всё меньше людей. Бывало, они и вовсе торчали неделями на одном месте, пока в полях дула метель, сквозь которую их нагруженным лошадям было никак не пробраться. В такие утра Молли просыпался в общей палатке, обязательно с чьими-нибудь ногами поперёк груди. Они ставили две палатки, одну для себя, другую для животных, где-нибудь не в самой черте города, но очень близко к ней, чтобы стража не могла возмутиться. На номера в тавернах, даже самые плохие, едва ли хватало денег, да и почему-то никому такое особо не приходило в голову. Густав позволял им в дни простоя самим зарабатывать себе на карманные, как он выражался, расходы, до тех пор, пока они не будут делать что-то, что подвергнет опасности их, а значит и всей группы, задницы. То есть никакого мелкого воровства и обмана невинных богатых граждан, никаких участий в подпольных боях без правил. Для Молли это всегда было просто ужасными новостями, потому что он только и умел, что пиздеть и драться.

После первой же зимы это, к счастью, изменилось, и теперь он только и умел, что пиздеть, драться и мастерски сосать хуи. Он же говорил, что может сам о себе позаботиться.

Они едут медленно и, по большей части, молча. Их всего двое, и у них особенно нет времени прохлаждаться. Днём они по очереди управляют повозкой: пока один мёрзнет под холодным ветром и посматривает по сторонам, другой сохнет и отдыхает внутри, и так по кругу, и снова, и снова. Молли, конечно, то и дело начинает разговоры, делится какими-нибудь ничего не значащими историями про занимательную жизнь в цирке, большую часть из которых на месте же и придумывает. Кег разговоры поддерживает, но сама никогда ничего не рассказывает. Не то что бы ей есть какие анекдоты вспомнить про работу на работорговцев, один из которых проткнул Молли насквозь. Но под конец дня они оба слишком выматываются от усталости, холода и однообразного пейзажа вокруг, чтобы ещё о чём-то говорить. 

Ночью куда сложнее. Потому что если днём хоть немного безопасно и хоть немного видно, кто может прятаться в кустах, темнота только делает всё хуже. Они, конечно, стараются останавливаться в местах понезаметнее, но в конце концов всё равно одному или другой приходится не спать полночи, чтобы потом отсыпаться утром в дребезжащей повозке. 

Но самое сложное — это те редкие ночи, когда они успевают въехать в одну из десятка раскиданных по Империи деревень до заката. Это, конечно, здорово, когда ты можешь поспать в тёплой кроватке без опасений за свою жизнь и даже принять вечером ванну. Но в то же время у Молли не было никакого внятного предлога просто взять и предложить Кег лечь с ним в одной комнате. То есть, он мог бы, конечно, сказать, что это ради экономии и всё такое, но ему никто не поверит. В первую такую ночь Молли едва смог уснуть, потому что одно дело — это лежать на кровати, когда за окном светит солнце и шумит улица. Совсем другое — оказаться в темноте и тишине. Как будто весь мир за пределами комнаты перестаёт существовать, и ты остаёшься один, и рядом нет никого, кто мог бы напомнить тебе, что это не так. 

Молли очень скоро выясняет, что Кег не так уж много где была за пределами Шейди-Крик-Рана, но каким-то образом всё равно оказалась пожизненно забанена в Хаппердуке. Он много слышал о том, как кого-нибудь после особо бурной ночи больше не пускают в какой-нибудь определённый бар — да что там, его самого, наверное, не в каждый бар пустят. Но подозревает, что чтобы тебя перестали пускать в целый город, тебе нужно выкинуть что-то этакое на дварфийском рейве. Когда Молли спрашивает об этом Кег напрямую, та только отнекивается и старается поскорее перевести тему, и в тот момент Молли знает, что наткнулся на что-то по-настоящему бесценное. 

Они так и проезжают мимо городских ворот, мимо огромных заводов и тяжёлых машин. Недолго, Молли думает о том, чтобы всё-таки заглянуть, всего на пару часиков. Посмотреть, как там Кири. Но это желание быстро выветривается, стоит только Молли подумать о том, что его друзья уже, возможно, успели рассказать бедной девочке, что он умер. Молли вообще подозревал, что его друзья много кому успели сказать, что он умер. Зная их, это был ряд очень неловких разговоров, а теперь Молли предстоял ряд разговоров ещё более неловких, если ему вдруг доведётся столкнуться с кем-то из знакомых. Придётся как-то объяснять им, что нет, вот он, и, если честно, Молли не был готов начинать этот ряд с маленького пернатого ребёнка.

То и дело, пока они едут, до них долетают отголоски новостей с войны. Молли мало что знает про войну, но одно он знает точно: там, где война, будет куча трупов. Ему остаётся только надеяться, что никто из его друзей не решит поехать проветриться к одной из стоящих слишком близко к границе деревень, чтобы получить по лбу либо от одной стороны, либо от другой. Единственная проблема: все его друзья — дурачки.

Несмотря на всё это, и на то, сколько времени у них заняла дорога — Молли перестал считать, но к тому моменту, как они оказались близко к Задашу, дожди стали идти почти каждый день, — всё прошло относительно спокойно. Слишком спокойно, даже. Только один раз, ближе к вечеру, когда они пытались поскорее выехать из очередного куцего леса на очередную большую дорогу, их всё-таки попытались ограбить. Повозка лежала на боку посреди дороги, так, что не объедешь просто так, и рядом с ней стояли охали два халфлинга, которые, разумеется, тут же попросили помощи. Этой парочке не хватало разве что большой вывески «Это ловушка» над головами. Да и остальные их друзья прятались в желтеющей листве деревьев не так надёжно, как им хотелось бы. 

Если взглянуть на те события в ретроспективе, становилось ясно, что боя было не избежать. Реши они спешиться и помочь беднягам поднять повозку, и в них тут же прилетело бы по стреле. Продолжи они обходить по обочине дороги, что они и сделали, потому что они не конченные идиоты, и случилось бы то же самое. Это был несложный бой, гораздо легче, чем те, в которых Молли бывал раньше. Кажется, бандиты не ожидали, что их тут будут бить в ответ. Они с Кег положили двоих, прежде чем остальные сбежали.

Мечи Молли зажёг, не задумываясь. Один — тот, что так и остался висеть в ножнах у него на поясе, другой Молли купил перед выездом из Шейди-Крик-Рана. Это был самый обычный меч, не волшебный, как тот, что теперь был у кого-то из его друзей, и даже не с красиво декорированной гардой, как его самый первый. Но он был острым, он делал свою работу, и он сверкал ледяными искорками, когда Молли заряжал его текущей в своей крови магией. 

— Эй, — зовёт его Кег. Она всё ещё наблюдает за тем, как оставшиеся бандиты, поскальзываясь и ругаясь, дают дёру и постепенно исчезают за линией горизонта, но не делает попыток их преследовать. — Зачем ты всё ещё это делаешь?

— А? — переспрашивает Молли, вытирая кровь с шеи, там, где среди павлиньих перьев был широко открытый глаз.

— Эту фигню, которая тебя убила. 

Молли растерянно моргает. Машинально, он смотрит на свою ладонь, на которой ещё остались свежие тёмно-красные разводы, и… не знает, что ответить. Молли всегда осознавал риски. Всегда понимал, что есть цена, которую нужно платить, и даже смутно догадывался, что когда-нибудь цена окажется слишком большой. Ему никогда не приходило в голову остановиться, потому что, ну. Молли только и умел, что три вещи. И хотя, если он упадёт перед врагом на колени и полезет ему в штаны, это может стать отличным отвлекающим манёвром, вряд ли это сильно поможет. Так что тут либо это, либо его скорее всё равно зашибут в бою, потому что без всех этих магических финтифлюшек, Молли, ну, Молли… просто тифлинг с двумя длинными ножами в руках. 

Поправочка: с двумя длинными ножами и отличной жопой, но тем не менее. На одной только жопе далеко не уедешь, ни в переносном смысле, ни в буквальном.

Они въезжают в Задаш, а Задаш остался таким же, как и был. Большие города не меняются только потому, что кто-то где-то умер. Разве что дороги стали почище после того, как по ним разлился дождь, стражи в городе стало побольше, ну и улицы чуть более людными. Чем дальше они отъезжали от Шейди-Крик-Рана, тем чаще видели на дорогах чужие повозки, а чтобы попасть в Задаш им и вовсе пришлось стоять в очереди сорок минут, пока охранники осматривали всех желающих заехать в город. Люди бежали подальше от границы, подальше от войны. Молли мало что знает про войну, но одно он знает точно: рано или поздно она доберётся до самого сердца.

В порыве то ли ностальгии, то ли мазохизма, они останавливаются во всё той же таверне, в которой Молли останавливался с Майти Найн. Таверна тоже не сильно поменялась с тех пор. В зале в такое время людей совсем немного, они о чём-то негромко разговаривают между собой, и хотя без музыки не составило бы труда разобрать их слова, Молли не решает не углубляться в содержание чужих бесед. Бармен — здоровый белый драгонборн с брюшком, Молли ещё помнил, что его зовут Вессек, — его сразу узнал, хотя, справедливости ради, Молли довольно трудно не узнать, даже если ему очень этого не захочется. Они разговаривают недолго о последних новостях: в основном, Молли пытается ненавязчиво выведать, что успело произойти, пока его не было. Он не узнаёт ничего такого, до чего уже не догадался бы сам, например, что люди из мелких деревень ближе к фронту массово перебираются в большие города, и что «крин совсем обнаглели, ублюдки серозадые». И, хотя Молли очень умышленно не спрашивает, Вессек всё равно говорит:

— Друзей твоих давненько я не видел. Как уехали месяца три назад, так и не появлялись больше. 

— Спасибо, — мрачно отзывается Молли, чуть ли не вырывая у Вессека из рук ключи от их комнат. Когда он подсаживается за стол к Кег, драматично рухнув на стул, там уже стоят две кружки эля и какая-то еда. Кег смотрит на него с пару мгновений, покручивая в пальцах незажжённую сигарету.

— Они не тут, да? — негромко спрашивает она. Молли только поднимает на неё взгляд и молчит. Они оба, в общем-то, знали с самого начала, что всё может так закончиться. Молли каждый день себе об этом напоминал. Но надеялся всё равно совсем не на это. 

Ему кажется, что он преследует призраков, но, скорее всего, всё совсем наоборот. Это он — призрак, который кого-то преследует.

— Ну… мы всё ещё можем найти того мужика, — говорит Кег. — Может, он чего знает.

— Да, — соглашается Молли, потому что легче согласиться, чем признать, что он понятия не имеет, что делать и как искать остальных, и это пугает его до дрожи. — Может и знает.

Кег коротко хлопает его по плечу и уходит на улицу курить. Молли провожает её долгим взглядом. В первый раз, когда они встретились, Кег показалась ему грубоватой сукой, но она, пожалуй, будет далеко не первой грубоватой сукой в его жизни. Теперь, когда они волей-неволей проторчали вместе столько времени, Молли понял, что она гораздо мягче, чем делает вид. Кег прячет душу под такой же тяжёлой бронёй, под какой прячет тело. Она немного напоминает Молли Яшу.

О том, что к Джентльмену он идти просто ужасно не хочет, Молли вспоминает только в тот момент, когда они с Кег спускаются вниз по узкой лестнице. Дело, конечно, не в самом Джентльмене, это милейший мужчина. Пускай даже если не лично топил людей в реке с мешками на голове, то точно приказывал кому-нибудь это сделать. Молли уверен, что они найдут общий язык. Но Кри. 

Где-то здесь ходит Кри. Причина, по которой Молли так рад был свалить из Задаша в прошлый раз. Молли не хочет с ней не то что встречаться или говорить, он не хочет находиться с ней в одном здании. Он так занят этими мыслями, что только на самой последней ступеньке спохватывается и предупреждает:

— Кстати, тебе нужно будет дать им свою кровь.

— Чего, блять? — только и успевает спросить Кег, прежде чем Молли толкает дверь в подземный зал. Тут же на них устремляются десятки глаз и как минимум пять арбалетов. Молли широко улыбается.

Им приходится ждать за барной стойкой полчаса или даже дольше, пока Джентльмен заканчивает с какими-то своими делами, о которых им лучше не знать, если они хотят когда-нибудь выйти из этого подвала. Молли заказывает себе эль и медленно потягивает его, развлекая себя бессмысленным разговором с барменом, который, судя по выражению лица, ничего в жизни не хочет сильнее, чем чтобы Молли заткнулся, но выбора у него особо нет. На самом деле, Молли то и дело косится в зал. Кри он пока не видит, но это не значит, что её тут нет.

Потом появляется Джентльмен, в своём этом дорогущем шёлковом халате, и странной кожей и эстетикой сахарного папочки. 

— Этот мужик пиздец мокрый, — еле слышно шепчет Кег. Все вокруг, разумеется, выбирают именно этот момент, чтобы разом замолчать, поэтому её слова отлично слышно. Джентльмен только негромко смеётся в ответ. Молли бы на его месте тоже такое забавляло.

— Интересно, — говорит он без намёка на интерес, — в последний раз мне сообщили, что вас уже нет в живых. Полагаю, мне не стоило выдавать вашим друзьям компенсацию за моральный ущерб.

Молли разводит руками. Компенсацию, им дали компенсацию.

— Увы, вас всех ужасно дезинформировали, — отвечает он самым непринуждённым тоном. 

Молли говорит это, а сам спиной чувствует на себе долгий, пронзительный взгляд пары жёлтых глаз с вертикальным зрачком. Скрытый под одеждой глаз на его спине смотрит в ответ. Молли делает вид, что всего этого не замечает.

— Что ж, — Джентльмен продолжает улыбаться. Крохотные капли воды медленно стекают вниз по его лицу. — Почему бы нам не побеседовать у меня за столом. Вы, разумеется, представите мне свою новую спутницу?

— Конечно, — Молли улыбается в ответ и игнорирует то, как Кег кривит лицо при слове «спутница». Молли согласен, звучит так себе. Но спорить с подпольным боссом ему тоже не очень хочется.

Кри появляется в ту же секунду, когда речь заходит о маленьком местном ритуале. Правила не изменились.

Молли наблюдает за тем, как Кри осторожно прокалывает палец Кег иглой, и как оттуда неестественно начинает не столько выливаться, сколько змейкой виться в воздухе кровь. Кри на него не смотрит, пока наполняет ампулу, но она делает это очень нарочно. Молли не может отвести взгляд. Правила не изменились — думает он. Блять. Твою же мать. Чёрт — думает он. Вместе с множеством других неприятных слов.

Кег толкает его локтем в бок. Вздрогнув, он переводит взгляд от Кри к Джентльмену и понимает, что у того сейчас вид человека, который только что что-то сказал и которого только что прослушали.

— Я спросил, чем я могу вам помочь, — повторяет Джентльмен прежде, чем Молли успевает задать вопрос.

— А, — глухо отвечает он. — Конечно. Да.

Краем глаза Молли всё ещё наблюдает за тем, как Кри отходит в сторону, в самый-самый угол, почти сливаясь по цвету с тенями, и продолжает смотреть на него, как на призрака.

Молли натягивает улыбку и начинает лгать. Эта улыбка настолько нервная и ненастоящая, что после неё ему стоит вычеркнуть пиздёж из списка своих особых навыков. И Джентльмен его, конечно, на этом всём ловит, но позволяет продолжить. Не обличает громко, чтобы все слышали, когда Молли заливает ему о том, что вот они с Кег ищут какую-нибудь небольшую работёнку в Задаше, а они ведь такие хорошие друзья, братья почти, вот Молли и решил сразу пойти к проверенному работодателю. Не ловит его за руку, когда Молли слишком очевидно пытается вызнать, не знает ли он случайно, куда там его друзья отправлялись в последний раз. А то Молли может им посылку хочет послать, а куда — не знает. Джентльмен только ухмыляется в ответ. 

Говорит, в последний раз, когда Форд к нему захаживал, то упоминал, что собирается куда-то в Никодранас. Молли требуется несколько невероятно долгих секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где это. 

Они вежливо откланиваются. Потом, у самой двери, дорогу им преграждает Кри. Она смотрит на Молли, как на призрака, он на неё — как на самое страшное в мире чудовище. Потому что чёрт. Блять. Разумеется, та, кто может решить все его проблемы, обязана быть кем-то, о существовании кого Молли предпочёл бы никогда не узнать.

— Мы можем поговорить? — тихо спрашивает Кри, шёпотом почти. Молли хочется сказать, нет. Молли хочется закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши ладонями и громко говорить «ла-ла-ла, я тебя не слушаю» — и так, пока она не уйдёт. Вместо этого он оборачивается на Кег и говорит:

— Подожди наверху, ладно? Я скоро буду.

Кег смотрит на него с подозрением, но только пожимает плечами. Думает, наверное, что Молли большой мальчик и сам справится. 

Они заходят в крохотную комнатку размером с чулан для мётел, в которой ничего нет и из которой ведёт куда-то ещё одна закрытая на замок дверь. Кри смотрит на него, как на призрака, Молли старается смотреть куда угодно, кроме как на неё. Он видит, как её лапа тянется к нему, и не успевает вовремя одёрнуть руку. На её лапах такие же подушечки, как у обычных кошек. Всё бы хорошо, вот только Молли хочется начать кричать.

— Что произошло? — тихо спрашивает Кри, осторожно сжимая его руку в своей. Её голос звучит как мягкий полушёпот и почти успокаивает. — Они… те люди, с которыми ты приходил, сказали, что ты умер. 

Молли невесело усмехается. Ну, как он и думал. Ему стоило попрактиковаться на маленькой девочке, с ней было бы легче. 

— Ну да, вроде как, — уклончиво отвечает Молли, настолько, насколько можно было уклониться от вопросов о собственной смерти. 

— …но ты вернулся, — Молли слышит в голосе Кри полную надежды улыбку. — Я… как?

— Не знаю, — говорит Молли и на этот раз точно не врёт. Он правда не знает. Он знает, где искать ответы, но у него нет никакого желания это делать. Уши Кри вдруг опускаются вниз, а пальцы на ладони сжимаются чуть сильнее.

— Ты мне снился, — вдруг шепчет она. — У меня были видения о тебе. Ты был… один. В темноте. 

Молли чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь. Ему смутно хочется уйти прямо сейчас, но он заставляет себя остаться. Недолго, Кри смотрит куда-то вниз, а потом поднимает на него глаза, и их взгляды невольно встречаются.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? — мягко спрашивает она. — Ты… я могу найти их, если хочешь.

Да. Вот, что Молли следовало бы сказать: да. Как будто это волшебное заклинание, которое вдруг сделает всё хорошо. И всё, что Молли нужно сделать — это произнести его вслух. Кри прижимает его ладонь к своему сердцу.

— Люсьен, я…

Заклинание срывается. Молли вырывает ладонь из лапы Кри и машинально делает шаг назад, чтобы уткнуться в стену. Кри смотрит на него немного испуганно.

— Не надо, — почти шепчет Молли. Собственный голос кажется таким невероятно чужим в этот момент. Кри открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успевает, потому что Молли делает всё то же, что он делает, когда сталкивается с проблемами, о которых не хочется думать: он разворачивается и сбегает. Молли даже не помнит, как взбегает вверх по лестнице, и только очень смутно слышит, как Кри что-то кричит ему вслед. Останавливается Молли уже на улице. 

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Кег, которая докурила первую сигарету и теперь напряжённо прикидывала, стоит ли ей закуривать вторую. Только звук её голоса Молли и приводит в чувства: если бы не это, может быть, он так и бежал бы куда глаза глядят. Он оборачивается и не знает, что сказать, потому что ну правда, чего он?

— Я облажался, — наконец сообщает Молли после очень долгой паузы. Кег смотрит на него какое-то время. Молли кажется почему-то, что она должна быть очень разочарована.

— Пойдём-ка выпьем, — говорит она, и они идут пить посреди дня, опять. Не в этот бар, и не в их таверну: они специально находят максимально нейтральное место с максимально нейтральным декором. Такой, каких в Задаше ещё с десяток. 

Молли приходится говорить о себе. Он мог бы этого и не делать, но он, вроде как, сам поднял эту тему, и теперь не рассказать было бы как минимум очень по-мудацки. Молли не вдаётся в подробности, поэтому рассказ получается очень коротким: один парень умер, родился Молли, выкопался из могилы и пошёл работать в цирк. Он не ждёт, что Кег поймёт его вот так просто, потому что одно дело бежать от прошлого, которое не хочешь вспоминать, и совсем другое — от того, которое не помнишь. 

Кег не осуждает. Она не задаёт лишних вопросов и не пытается расспрашивать.

— И теперь эта Кри, что, — только говорит Кег, сделав большой глоток эля, — чего-то от тебя хочет?

— Она много чего от меня хочет, — отвечает Молли, водя пальцем по поверхности едва тронутого стакана. — Дело не в… знаешь. Если я её о чём-то попрошу, мне кажется, я буду ей должен. А я очень не хочу быть ей должен.

Молли уверен, что сейчас звучит как последний козёл, и ждёт, что Кег ткнёт его в это мордой. Но, видимо, в жизни Кег тоже было достаточно людей, с которыми она больше никогда не хочет иметь дело, даже если это дело очень важное.

— Ну, мы знаем, где они, — говорит Кег после долгой паузы. Она собирается сказать что-то ещё, но Молли её перебивает:

— Мы знаем? Потому что до этого мы тоже знали…

— Ох ебёна Тиамат, — Кег раздражённо закатывает глаза, и на мгновение Молли кажется, что сейчас эта огромная кружка полетит в него. — Ты хочешь их найти или как?

— Конечно, я хочу их найти! — Молли старается звучать возмущённо, потому что как так Кег вообще может предполагать такие вещи. И, конечно, он хочет. Конечно.

Молли очень боится, что не найдёт их, но ещё больше он боится того момента, когда это случится. Потому что Молли умер так давно — по их меркам даже две недели могут быть давно, — и за это время могло случиться вообще всё что угодно. Каждый раз, когда Молли об этом думает, он вспоминает Кри. Он вспоминает ту, кто когда-то кому-то была хорошим другом, а теперь стала досадным напоминанием того, о чём думать не хочется. Молли хочет найти своих друзей, но до дрожи боится, что станет для них их Кри. 

Он делает глоток эля и смотрит на то, как белая пена стекает с краёв обратно в кружку.

— До Никодранаса очень далеко, — сообщает он наконец. Это он не тему меняет, а делится важными наблюдениями. Молли мало что знает про географию, но одно он знает точно: до Никодранаса очень далеко. 

— Ну да, — соглашается Кег.

— Я в смысле, если ты вдруг хочешь повернуть назад…

— Начинается. 

Кег тяжело, очень тяжело вздыхает. Она залпом допивает остатки эля и с громким стуком ставит кружку на стол, так, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и кружка бы раскололась на две части. 

— Я серьёзно, — настойчиво продолжает Молли. — Я хочу их найти. Но я не хочу тащить тебя за три пизды в Никодранас только потому, что они, может быть, там будут. 

— Задаш тоже был за три пизды, — возражает Кег. — Если уж я забралась так далеко, можно хотя бы сгонять туда, где будет море. Никогда его не видела. 

Молли и забыл, что где-то там море. Джестер часто об этом говорила, да и Форд тоже, но в сознании Молли море было чем-то абстрактным, недостижимым и каким-то придуманным, как истории из детских сказок. Из того, что Молли слышал, море — это когда очень-очень много солёной воды в одном месте. Самым большим скоплением воды в одном месте, которое Молли видел, был, пожалуй, Усталог. Усталог был довольно большим, но море должно было быть гораздо больше. Молли с трудом может его себе представить.

— Спасибо, — негромко говорит он. — Правда. Спасибо.

— Не парься, — Кег только отмахивается. — Только обниматься не лезь.

Молли и не собирался. Ровно до этого момента. Кег издаёт очень недовольный звук, когда понимает, что Молли подбирается к ней на соседний стул. Она, впрочем, не спешит отталкивать, когда Молли и правда её обнимает. Даже обнимает в ответ, но очень-очень демонстративно. Они с Бо и правда поладили бы.

— Тогда к морю, — бормочет он, пристраивая щёку на очень жёстком плече Кег. — Слышал, там очень красиво. Плюс, — добавляет Молли, когда желание сказать что-нибудь очень глупое берёт верх, — тебе нравятся пёзды.

Так близко он хорошо слышит негромкий смешок Кег, родившийся где-то в середине груди, но так и не вылезший наружу.

— Это правда, — соглашается она самым серьёзным тоном. 

Они уезжают из Задаша вскоре после этого, потому что в этом городе им ловить уже нечего. Судя по карте, ехать им предстоит ещё дольше, чем досюда. Молли так далеко никогда не забирался. Но пока они едут по большой дороге, протёртой колёсами многих и многих повозок, что ездили здесь раньше, Молли кажется, будто они пустились в путешествие по его собственной памяти. Они уже ехали здесь раньше, давно, хотя на самом деле совсем недавно. Молли кажется, он мог бы припомнить каждый куст, если бы захотел. 

Чем дальше они заезжают, тем чаще им встречаются вереницы военных. Они идут куда-то вперёд, обгоняя их с Кег повозку. Разговаривают редко, только чтобы попросить их подвинуться с дороги, и из раза в раз, кажется, выглядят только моложе. В своей одинаковой форме со своим одинаковым оружием, они куда больше похожи на игрушечных солдатиков, чем на настоящих людей, большая часть из которых очень скоро умрёт. Если не всматриваться в лица, то можно сделать вид, что это не так уж и страшно, но Молли всматривается.

Однажды они не рассчитывают и задерживаются в пути чуть дольше обычного. Тогда вокруг оказывается тишина, чистое поле и стремительно сгущающаяся темнота, такая, в которой невозможно укрыться, и которая сразу же тебя выдаст, стоит только разжечь огонь. Только поэтому они без труда замечают горящие недалеко впереди костры, может, штук пять, если не больше, там, где остановилась на ночлег идущая к границе рота солдат. Ну, а у Молли было достаточно наглости, чтобы к ним примазаться. 

Милейший молодой человек с вытянутой спиной, представившийся им как командир Свэн, благородно разрешает им с Кег остаться на ночь в лагере, до тех пор, пока они не создают беспорядков. Разумеется, они создают беспорядки. Кег уходит спать вскоре после того, как командир Свэн разгоняет кучку решивших посоревноваться с ней в «кто больше выпьет» рядовых по палаткам. Она деланно ругается, но, кажется, ситуация скорее её забавляет, чем наоборот.

Молли уснуть не может ещё очень долго. Он так и сидит в самом центре лагеря, пока вокруг него не начинают постепенно засыпать люди, и пока все костры, кроме одного, не гаснут. Становится так тихо, что слышно, как в кустах стрекочут ночные кузнечики. Молли смотрит в затухающий огонь — ему недолго осталось, ещё минут десять-пятнадцать, и останутся одни головешки.

— Не спится? — Молли машинально оборачивается на голос и видит, как из полутьмы палаток, которых на этом небольшом пятачке земли теперь натыкано больше, чем торговых лавок на рынке, выходит командир Свэн. Молли неторопливо изучает его взглядом.

— Вам тоже, — замечает он, подвигаясь, чтобы освободить место на поваленном бревне, что солдаты притащили откуда-то из оврага и стали использовать вместо скамейки. Свэн присаживается рядом, оставаясь, впрочем, на значительном расстоянии, и достаёт из внутреннего кармана коробочку с табаком.

— Да, — отвечает он, — какие-то негодяи устраивают беспорядки.

Молли не выдерживает и смеётся. 

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он, отсмеявшись. — Нам правда не стоит злоупотреблять вашей добротой. 

Свэн только отмахивается. Он с самого начала говорил это без какой-либо претензии в голосе, так, шутки ради. Молли наблюдает за тем, как Свэн быстрыми, выверенными движениями заворачивает табак в бумагу и чиркает спичкой. В воздухе тут же повисает парафиновый привкус. Подобрав под себя колени, Молли некоторое время смотрит, как едкий дым сигареты смешивается с горьким дымом костра.

— Сколько вам лет? — наконец спрашивает он, не выдержав тишины. — Выглядите очень молодо. А уже командуете. 

Свэн густо смеётся. Есть такие люди, смех которых звучит раскатисто, как гром в небе, идёт из самой груди.

— Двадцать девять, — отвечает он. — Так что я приму это за комплимент.

У командира Свэна смуглая кожа, коротко подстриженные волосы и ясные глаза. У него широкие плечи и большие руки, покрытые, Молли уверен, мозолями. В той деревеньке или очень маленьком городе, откуда Свэн непременно был родом, на него, наверное, вешались все девушки. Раньше он был каким-нибудь фермером или плотником, до тех пор, пока не началась война. Это нетрудно понять: Свэн из тех, что носят на лице историю всей своей жизни. Она высечена на широкой улыбке и крошечных ранних морщинах в уголках глаз, и на чуть повёрнутом в сторону когда-то сломанном носе, и на том, как Свэн слишком старается держать спину прямо, чтобы походить на настоящего солдата. 

— Командир, — зовёт Молли. Он так и застывает, почти не двигаясь, и в какой-то момент становится похож на памятник самому себе. — Могу я задать вам вопрос личного характера?

— У вас это неплохо выходит, — говорит Свэн, делая глубокую затяжку. — Валяйте.

— Зачем вы идёте на войну? — тихо спрашивает Молли. Свэн, кажется, начинает отвечать ещё до того, как фраза оказывается сказана целиком.

— Во славу Империи, — выдаёт он. Молли закатывает глаза.

— Да ну ладно, — он резко опускает ноги, которые к тому моменту начали порядком затекать. — Это не проверка, а я не ваш начальник. Зачем?

— А что, по-вашему, просто во славу Империи никто не воюет? — в голосе Свэна звучит лёгкая попытка оправдаться, как у школьника, которого учитель поймал на некачественном вранье, но не намеренного сдаваться.

— Никто не воюет во славу абстрактных понятий, — поправляет его Молли. Чтобы размять спину, он откидывается назад, уперевшись руками в деревянную поверхность, и теперь перед его глазами только тёмное беззвёздное небо. — Ну знаете, свобода и любовь, и что там ещё — вот это всё. Никто так на самом деле не делает, а если говорят, что делают, то они, ну… позеры, в общем.

Свэн коротко смеётся. Некоторое время они молчат, каждый думает о чём-то своём.

— У меня большая семья, — признаётся Свэн наконец, покручивая между пальцами сгоревшую почти до конца самокрутку. — Мама, братья. Они меня пускать не хотели, а я вот… кто-то должен был.

Молли медленно переставляет руки с бревна на землю, а потом и вовсе опускается головой на холодную, уже пожелтевшую слегка траву. Ему кажется, что на войне и так достаточно тех, кто должен был, но ему-то откуда знать. 

— Жена? — предполагает Молли. Свэн неловко улыбается в ответ.

— Нет…

— Девушка? — это начинает походить на очень персональную игру в угадайку. 

— Нет. Не сложилось как-то, — Свэн смотрит себе под ноги. — Была доярочка одна, но мы как-то… А у вас? — он спрашивает это исключительно чтобы не оставаться в стороне. Молли не сразу придумывает, чего бы ему такого ответить. Был волшебник один.

— Тоже, наверное, не сложилось, — отвечает Молли. Он закрывается ладонью от неба, на котором всё равно нет ничего, кроме пустоты. — В смысле, он вроде как думает, что я мёртв. Уже давно. Я не знаю, любит ли он меня до сих пор. Я не знаю, любил ли он меня когда-либо вообще, — Молли усмехается. Он совершенно точно рассказывает больше, чем стоило бы, но он слишком давно держал в себе слишком много дерьма, а командиру Свэну не посчастливилось быть тем человеком, с которым он никогда больше не увидится. Что-то там про попутчика и всякое такое.

— Оу. Сочувствую, — Свэн оборачивается на Молли и правда искренне сочувствует. Сочувствием пропитаны его голос и его взгляд, и от этого у Молли всё внутри покрывается холодом. — Вы его любили?

Молли закрывает глаза.

Было бы так, так невыносимо просто сказать, что нет. Просто соврать самому себе, соврать всему миру вокруг. Сделать вид, что это была игра такая. Ладонь в ладони, переплетённые дрожащие пальцы, осторожные поцелуи, редкие ночи в одной кровати, мистер Калеб, мистер Калеб, это всё понарошку, мистер Калеб. Они игрушечные солдатики и изображают игрушечную любовь. Так просто. Молли хотелось бы, чтобы это было так просто. 

— Хотите я вам отсосу? — спрашивает Молли. Потом он открывает глаза и добавляет: — Не сочтите за грубость.

Свэн давится воздухом. Сейчас вполне может выясниться, что он из тех мужиков, которых до чёртиков пугает перспектива спать с другими мужиками. Но на лице Свэна написана скорее крайняя степень удивления, чем отвращения. Какое-то время он так и молчит, явно пытаясь остановиться на каком-то одном вопросе из десятков, что наводнили его голову.

— Вы правда предлагаете отсосать незнакомому человеку? — наконец определяется он. Молли думает, можно было бы выбрать вопрос поинтереснее. Это будет далеко не первый раз, когда он предлагает незнакомому человеку такие вещи. Он поднимается на локтях, чувствуя, как вместе с ним поднимаются застрявшие в волосах и прилипшие к спине мелкие травинки, и говорит:

— Слушайте. Вы вроде как на вид нормальный. И вы идёте на войну. А у меня была очень, очень хреновая пара недель. Я думаю, мы можем друг другу помочь. 

Молли не видит ничего странного в том, чтобы расслабляться таким образом. Некоторые, он слышал, в качестве хобби собирают в больших бутылках реалистичные фигурки кораблей. Чтобы такой корабль собрать, нужно одну за другой просунуть сквозь узкое горлышко крошечные детальки, раз дрогнет рука — и всё. Молли не видит, почему его вариант должен быть хуже.

По выражению лица Свэна Молли понимает, что тот раздумывает. Они оба знают одну и ту же вещь: Свэн идёт на войну, и вряд ли там кто-нибудь захочет ему отсосать в ближайшее время. 

— Приходите в мою палатку минут через пять, — говорит он наконец и, выкинув окурок в остатки огня, быстрым строевым шагом уходит в полутьму. Молли подтягивается и садится на бревно. На скорую руку скидывает с волос листочки.

Молли как часы время считать не умеет, поэтому чтобы как-то его скоротать, вспоминает ту песенку про бутылочки на полке, которые то и дело разбиваются. Густав научил Молли этой песенке, когда пытался вдолбить в его голову хоть какую-то арифметику. Но в итоге Молли просто достал его расспросами о том, зачем кому-то шкаф с девяносто девятью бутылками, и почему они всё время падают. Молли сбивается, так и не дойдя до единицы и решает, что этого достаточно. 

Он дожидается, пока патрулирующие периметр лагеря солдаты отойдут достаточно далеко, поднимается с места и бесшумно идёт в направлении нужной палатки. Когда Молли заходит, Свэн стоит прямо в центре, может быть, стоит даже не первую минуту, и, судя по напряжённо-растерянному выражению лица, не совсем знает, куда себя деть. Молли невольно улыбается. 

— Командир, — негромко зовёт он, зашторивая за собой вход в палатку. Свэн оборачивается, хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что. — Почему бы вам не присесть.

Внутри палатки всё примерно так, как Молли себе представлял. Здешние палатки больше, чем у них с Кег. Особо, конечно, не развернуться, но можно встать в полный рост. В эту, впрочем, не поместилось ничего, кроме спального мешка, нескольких больших рюкзаков и масляной лампы, что стоит в углу и раскидывает вокруг себя очень тусклый оранжевый ореол, и создаёт больше теней, чем света. Для человека хорошо разглядеть что-либо при таком освещении не представляется возможным, но для Молли это не такая большая проблема, разве что цвета притупились и ушли в серое. Пахнет землёй и пыльной тканью. 

Молли дожидается, пока Свэн устроится на спальном мешке — больше особо присесть некуда, — и пристраивается рядом.

— В первый раз с мальчиком? — по-кошачьи улыбаясь, спрашивает Молли. Он не считает себя мальчиком или девочкой, но большей части людей необходимо было упростить. Свэн неловко улыбается в ответ.

— Нет, — шепчет он. — В первый раз с… твоим родом.

— Ну. Сейчас ли не время для первых разов.

После этого они уже не разговаривают. Молли расстёгивает ремень на военной форме и помогает Свэну спустить штаны. Хуй у Свэна красивый, а Молли видел достаточно, чтобы его мнение сошло за экспертное. Облизав ладонь, Молли обхватывает его у самого основания, проводит пальцами, вверх, вниз, медленно, но постепенно ускоряясь. Он кожей чувствует чужое нарастающее с каждым этим вверх-вниз возбуждение; Свэн негромко вздыхает, закрывая глаза. Он не может ни на что опереться, и за что схватиться тоже не знает. Молли облизывается, совсем неумышленно, и, опустившись на живот, обхватывает губами головку. Он делает это, как сделал бы с одним из тех длинных фруктовых льдов на палочке, только вместо вкуса ягод — привычный привкус соли и пота. С этого момента в палатке слышно только сбивчивое дыхание и мокрое, сладкое причмокивание.

Если зажмуриться достаточно сильно и достаточно хорошо сосредоточиться на ощущении горячей плоти во рту, то представить, что это Калеб, становится очень просто. В реальности, конечно, самым близким к сексу, что у них случалось, были глубокие, но какие-то нервные поцелуи, пока никто не видит. Но Молли представлял, как отсасывает Калебу так часто, что это больше похоже на воспоминание. Так что он вспоминает, как Калеб откидывал голову назад, и его спутанные рыжие волосы падали беспорядочно на лицо. Как открывал губы в беззвучном стоне. Как клал свои прекрасные длинные пальцы Молли на затылок и просто держал у себя между ног, пока дышать не становилось тяжело. И как сквозь неровное дыхание нашёптывал его имя, Моллимок, Моллимок, Молли — Молли издаёт какой-то совершенно жалкий звук, который застревает в самой задней части горла. Он чувствует в этот момент, как в его волосах запутываются чужие, слишком большие, слишком мозолистые пальцы, не давят, но не дают отстраниться. Это немного портит его маленькую стыдную иллюзию, но Молли может с этим работать.

Когда Свэн кончает, Молли сглатывает, хотя мог бы этого и не делать. Отстраняясь, он подбирает губами так много остатков спермы и слюны, сколько может. Потом облизывает губы, припухшие и чуть более тёмные, чем обычно. 

— У вас… у тебя отлично… да. Вау, — выдаёт Свэн после очень долгой паузы, за которую ни один из них не успевает по-настоящему отдышаться. Молли криво усмехается. Он тянет руку, как будто собираясь помочь Свэну застегнуть штаны, но вместо этого только хлопает его по плечу. Тяжело поднявшись на плохо гнущиеся ноги, Молли идёт к выходу, туда, где начинается ночная тишина.

— Ты вообще настоящий? — вдруг прилетает ему в спину, тогда, когда Молли думает, что никаких слов сегодня уже не будет. Он оборачивается и удивлённо поднимает бровь. Это не тот вопрос, который Молли ожидает услышать от человека, член которого только что был у него во рту.

— В смысле, ты не какое-нибудь, не знаю, плохое видение? — уточняет Свэн так искренне, что обвинять его в том, что он шутит, просто неловко. — Или призрак?

Молли задумчиво молчит с пару мгновений, глядя туда, куда светом лампы отбрасывает на палаточную ткань длинные, изуродованные тени.

— Знаешь, я и сам уже не уверен, — признаётся он и уходит.

У Молли стоит. Он не уверен, было ли это от того, что только что произошло, или от того, о чём он в тот момент думал. Молли мог бы сбегать подрочить по-быстрому, но вместо этого он просто стоит посреди холодного воздуха, пока возбуждение не проходит само собой. 

Молли уверен, что на следующее утро Свэн нарочно его избегает. Они говорят ещё только раз, когда Свэн советует им, как без лишних проблем пересечь границу, а потом исчезает куда-то за периферией зрения. Какое-то время они с ротой ещё едут в одном направлении, а потом солдаты сворачивают налево, к фронту.

Молли наблюдает за тем, как марширует по дороге толпа будущих призраков, постепенно сливаясь с горизонтом, а потом и вовсе за ним исчезая. Он никогда об этом не узнает, но командира Свэна убьёт в первые пять минут его самого первого боя вражеским заклинанием. Тело семье не вышлют — собирать долго.

По краям обочины становится всё больше и больше жёлтых листьев. Они всё едут и едут, мимо лесов, полей и рощ. Мимо крошечных деревень. Мимо Олфилда, отчего-то кажущегося Молли каким-то слегка заброшенным, что ли. И мимо большого круглого озера, где-то в центре которого стоит островок с заброшенной избушкой. В Тростенвальде они останавливаются на ночь. Кег очень быстро уходит, она не говорит, куда, но Молли предполагает, что в какой-нибудь местный бордель. Трудно её винить. Молли заходит в таверну, толкая тяжёлую дверь плечом. Он садится за тот же стол и на то же самое место, что в тот самый первый раз, и так и сидит до тех пор, пока официантки не начинают перешёптываться между собой. Молли вертит в руках карту — одну единственную, которая у него осталась. В какой-то момент голоса незнакомых людей вокруг сливаются в один сплошной шум, и тогда, если закрыть глаза, можно запросто представить, что его друзья сидят с ним за столом прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Просто всегда почему-то убегают, стоит только Молли попытаться на них посмотреть.

Чем ближе они подбираются к границе, тем сильнее нагревается воздух. Хотя трава всё такая же жухлая, солнце светит в спину так, что ближе к полудню ехать становится просто невыносимо. Место, где заканчивается Империя и начинается побережье Манажери, Молли узнал сразу же, по огромной очереди, растянувшейся далеко-далеко от пропускного пункта. Они были далеко не единственными, кто хотел сбежать. Повозки двигаются медленно, но без особых проблем: Молли полагает, что теперь вернуться в Империю будет гораздо сложнее, чем из неё выбраться. Он старается активнее строить глазки пограничникам, думая, может, что если они его запомнят, а у людей обычно с этим проблем не возникало, охотнее впустят на обратном пути. Молли не сразу понимает, что вообще думает про обратный путь. Пограничникам он врёт про беременную сестру в Никодранасе. Сам себе Молли, конечно, ни за что бы не поверил: он не сомневается, что этот пограничник по пять раз на дню слышит про беременных сестёр, больных тёть и овдовевших троюродных дедушек. Но он также выглядит слишком задолбавшимся, чтобы придираться, и просто пропускает их повозку дальше — лишь бы глаза не мозолили.

Спустя пару дней после того, как граница остаётся далеко позади, Молли всерьёз приходит мысль о том, что эта дорога никогда не закончится. Что это не дорога вовсе, а избранное богами изощрённое наказание за то, что Молли так плохо себя вёл при жизни. И он так и будет целую вечность шляться от одного места, где никого нет, к другому, то и дело встречаясь то с отголосками чужого прошлого, то с извращёнными пародиями на настоящее. Молли замечает краем глаза, но не сразу обращает внимание на то, как небо внизу становится темнее, чем наверху. Только думает отрешённо, надо же, какое небо странное. Только потом он понимает, что это и не небо вовсе. Молли резко останавливает лошадей и замирает сам, вглядываясь в горизонт. Лошади недовольно фыркают и стучат копытами по земле: Молли зовёт их Миссис Робинсон и Толчок-младший. Однажды они с Кег поспорили на эту тему, потому что она отказывалась называть их как-либо иначе, кроме как Конь Один и Конь Два.

— Ты чего встал? — спрашивает Кег, высовываясь из повозки. С некоторой задержкой Молли констатирует: 

— Море.

Они проезжают ещё совсем немного, прежде чем оказываются у самого берега. Они привязывают лошадей там, где земля ещё не превратилась в песок.

Воздух пахнет солью, ветром и лежащими на берегу водорослями. Вокруг кроме них совсем никого нет, только и слышно, как мягко шуршат волны и пронзительно кричат чайки, выкапывающие маленьких-маленьких крабиков. Молли скидывает сапоги, подворачивает штаны и заходит в воду. Он тут же жалеет об этом.

— Холодная! — возмущённо вскрикивает он, как только морская вода касается кожи. Кег негромко усмехается. 

— А ты чего ждал, — говорит она, беззлобно, впрочем. Молли остаётся стоять в воде. Он закапывается пальцами в песок, ещё более холодный, и смотрит вперёд. Где-то далеко-далеко крошечной точкой проплывает кораблик, вроде тех, что люди строят в бутылках. Но море уходит ещё дальше, закручивается за горизонт и, наверное, нигде по-настоящему не кончается. Кег так и стоит рядом, не заходя в воду. Она выкуривает сигарету, а потом, не зная, куда деть бычок, суёт его себе в карман. В какой-то момент она всё-таки подходит ближе и запускает в волны раскрытую ладонь. 

Никодранас — шумный город. Все большие города шумные, но этот шумный по-особенному. Стоит им только въехать, как запах морской соли сменяется запахом рыбы, а шорох прибоя — десятками и десятками голосов. Из дюжины людей, которых они спрашивали о том, где найти Рубин Морей, только один не рассмеялся и правда указал дорогу. Молли, в общем-то, подозревал, что они с Кег не выглядят как посетители дорогого борделя, но это всё равно было немного обидно. 

У входа в Лавиш Шато стоит огромный минотавр, в смысле, правда огромный. Он настолько больше двери, которую охраняет, что ему достаточно было бы просто встать в проходе, чтобы никто не смог войти. Молли машинально думает, что ему, наверное, тут просто ужасно жарко. Ему требуется минут, наверное, двадцать, чтобы убедить минотавра в том, что да, мы друзья Джестер, да, мы хотим поговорить с её мамой, дяденька, пустите нас, пожалуйста, внутрь, нет, мы не будем красть ваше столовое серебро. 

Какая-то часть Молли уже из этого разговора прекрасно понимает, что Джестер здесь нет. 

Их проводят сквозь полупустые в такое время залы куда-то на второй этаж, где то и дело из комнаты в комнату снуют горничные. Молли не может не осматриваться по сторонам, рассматривая ковры на полу и дорогие канделябры на стенах. Это место похоже скорее на загородный дом какого-нибудь дворянина, чем на бордель, а Молли успел побывать в достаточном количестве борделей, чтобы было, с чем сравнить. Джестер часто говорила о своей маме, о том, какая она красивая. Так что Молли думает, что готов, но когда дверь, к которой их подводят, в самом деле открывается после стука, он на мгновение забывает, что там собрался сказать. Мерион Лавор была красивой как-то — ну, сказать «нечеловечески» в её случае было бы совсем неправильно, она была сказочно красивой. В том смысле, что так могли бы себе представить сирену или фею из какой-нибудь сказки. 

— …драсьте, — выдаёт Кег после очень долгой паузы. Видимо, она первой успела поймать себя на том, что откровенно пялится. 

— Мы друзья Джестер, — быстро добавляет Молли. — Мы ищем её. Их. 

Мерион смотрит на них с пару мгновений так, что Молли уверен: сейчас она примет их за парочку в лучшем случае двинутых. Её взгляд очень внимательно скользит по его лицу, растерянный и настороженный. А потом вдруг за одну секунду меняется.

— Ты Моллимок, — говорит Мерион: это не вопрос, это утверждение. Она его узнала. — Джестер мне о тебе рассказывала.

Молли шумно выдыхает и только тогда осознаёт, что последнюю минуту вообще едва дышал. Он не позволял себе особо об этом думать, но гадал невольно, говорила ли Джестер о нём. И если да, то что. Каким он был в тех историях — живым или уже нет.

— Да, — шепчет Молли в ответ. Шептать он не собирался, но голос почему-то отказывается звучать громче. Мерион мягко ему улыбается.

— Почему бы вам не зайти, — предлагает она, отступая в сторону. — Я попрошу принести нам чаю.

Они заходят в просторную комнату, большие окна которой выходят на улицу, и поэтому сюда залетают обрывки фраз, если их прокричали слишком громко. Они садятся за небольшой столик в углу. Пока они ждут чай, то успевают выяснить, что про Кег Джестер, оказывается, тоже рассказывала, просто её, ну… сложнее вот так просто узнать, чем Молли — Молли всегда был плох в конспирации. Пока они говорят, Молли рассматривает комнату. Может быть, просто для того, чтобы был повод не смотреть Мерион в глаза, пока та говорит, что в последний раз видела Джестер недели четыре назад, если не больше, когда они уезжали обратно в Империю. Джестер шлёт сообщения время от времени. У Джестер всё в порядке.

Взгляд Молли сталкивается с чужим взглядом. Мальчик, который до этого наблюдал за ними с лестницы, понимает, что его раскрыли, и не слишком успешно пытается спрятаться за перилами. Он маленький, меньше, чем мог бы быть человеческий ребёнок.

— Привет, — здоровается Молли. Мальчик пытается скукожиться и стать ещё меньше. Проследив за направлением взгляда Молли, Мерион оборачивается.

— Люк? — зовёт она. — У нас гости, ты не мог бы с ними поздороваться?

— Здрасьте, гости! — выкрикивает Люк и быстро, на всех четырёх, взбирается вверх по лестнице, скрываясь из поля зрения. Молли всё кажется, что в этом мальчике есть что-то знакомое, какое-то неуловимое, на уровне ощущений сходство с кем-то, кого он знает. Но он никак не может понять, с кем.

— Это, эээ… брат Джестер? — осторожно предполагает Кег. 

— О. О нет. Нет, что вы, — отвечает Мерион так, будто сама мысль о втором ребёнке приводит её в ужас. Молли может представить себе, какой была Джестер в детстве и думает, что такая реакция вполне оправдана. — Нет, это… Если быть откровенной, я не до конца уверена, что именно произошло. Джестер попросила меня за ним присмотреть. Его увезли из Империи из-за… из-за того, что происходит.

Война, она собиралась сказать, что это из-за войны, но потом вспомнила, что Люк ещё, скоре всего, их слушает. И ничего про родителей. 

— Это настоящий молоток?! — громко спрашивает Люк, прерывая поток трагичных мыслей в голове Молли. Молот он, видимо, нашёл значительно более интересным, чем серёжки на рогах Молли, которые рассматривал до этого, потому что чуть ли не свесился с перил. 

— Да, — отвечает Кег. Зря она так.

— Круто! Можно мне подержать?

— Так, Люк, — встревает Мерион, пока всё не успело зайти слишком далеко, а ребёнок не взял в руки оружие, — сходи, пожалуйста, спроси у Эдит, не хочет ли она попить с нами чаю?

— Тогда мне можно будет подержать молоток? — уточняет Люк. Молли невольно одобряет его тактику продолжать доёбываться, пока не получишь своё.

— Может быть, — Кег едва заметно усмехается, и, наверное, для Люка это оказывается достаточно, потому что он, громко топая, убегает наверх. Через пару мгновений оттуда доносится крик «Эдит, Эдит, миссис Лавор спрашивает, ты будешь чай или нет?!». 

Мерион негромко вздыхает.

— Я уже совсем от этого отвыкла, — тихо признаётся она, улыбнувшись. Она как будто хотела сказать это с усталостью, но получилось с налётом ностальгической грусти. 

Маленькие детишки — то ещё удовольствие. Они громкие, быстрые и вечно хотят трогать то, что им трогать не положено. Молли за свою недолгую, но блистательную цирковую карьеру успел повидать и пообщаться с десятками и десятками детишек. Но те детишки не были его ответственностью, они были ответственностью их родителей. И за тем, чтобы те детишки не упали под гантелю и не подожглись о пои, Молли тоже не следил. Из детей Молли разве что с Тойей общался дольше тридцати секунд, которые требуются, чтобы вручить флаер и завлечь на шоу. А Тойя для ребёнка была на удивление тихой. 

Маленькие детишки — то ещё удовольствие. Они громкие, быстрые и, в случае Джестер, рисуют прямо на стенах. Молли совершенно точно мог понять, почему Мерион так сильно по этому скучает. 

Молли всматривается в чаинки на дне чашки из фарфора, такого тонкого, что он всё боялся случайно откусить край. Молли всматривается в них так, словно пытается отыскать в них какой-то знак, желательно большую стрелку, что указывает в нужном направлении. Никакой стрелки, разумеется, нет; узор на бортике чашки больше всего похож на хуй.

— Мы можем поговорить? Отдельно? — спрашивает он у Мерион. Та удивлённо поднимает брови, но отводит Молли в соседнюю комнату. Прежде, чем дверь закрывается за их спинами, он ещё успевает почувствовать на себе взгляд Кег, такой, словно Молли ей только что нож в спину всадил. С лестницы уже начинает раздаваться топот маленьких ног.

Эта комната оказывается меньше предыдущей. Тут сильнее пахнет книжными страницами и дорогими духами, и тут темнее. Из полуприкрытого окна вырываются яркие солнечные лучи: они мягко ложатся на лицо Мерион. Молли жмётся спиной к стене и не знает, с чего начать.

— Я могу только представить, каково тебе сейчас, — начинает Мерион, грустно улыбнувшись. Молли чувствует, что как только тишину нарушил звук чужого голоса, дышать будто стало легче. Мунвивер, благослови эту женщину. — Я подозреваю, Джестер не сказала мне всей правды о том, как вы расстались.

— Что она сказала? — спрашивает Молли.

— Что ты решил пойти своей дорогой.

Молли невольно усмехается. На месте Джестер, он бы тоже своей маме таких вещей говорить не стал, потому что тогда пришлось бы объяснять, как так вышло. А мамы склонны волноваться, когда узнают, что их дочерей чуть было не продали в рабство.

— В каком-то смысле, — отвечает он, рассматривая мыски собственных сапог, на которых осталась засохшая грязь и брызги солнечного света. — Я… давно уже их ищу. Но никак не могу найти. Они всегда уезжают раньше, чем я успеваю их догнать.

Молли не смотрит на Мерион, поэтому не видит, но зато очень хорошо чувствует, как она берёт его за руку. Её ладони мягкие и очень тёплые, будто разогретые солнцем. Это прикосновение иное, не такое, как с другими людьми. Это не так же, как держать за руку Калеба, или Джестер, или Яшу.

У Молли не было родителей. Ну, то есть, того другого кто-то зачал, а потом из себя вытолкал. Молли вместо утробы матери выбрался из могильной земли. У него была мать, первая, единственная. Она всегда была рядом, в ночной темноте и в свете луны, и в тихом шёпоте ветра за окном. Молли знал это, но иногда помнить об этом бывало очень сложно. Потому что она не могла взять его за руку или погладить по волосам, или обнять ночью. Она была по-вечернему холодной и смотрела на Молли с неба своими белыми-белыми глазами. А в этой родительской тактильности было что-то по-завистливому пугающее.

Весь этот разговор кажется как будто искажённым, но в лучшую сторону, отражением его разговора с Кри. Тоже маленькая комната, тоже чужая ладонь на его ладони. Только теперь вместо страха и всепоглощающего желания поскорее сбежать — какое-то странное, почти отрешённое спокойствие. И, может быть, из-за того, как на них сейчас падает свет, происходящее ощущается как сон. Хороший, для разнообразия. 

— Быть может, это значит, что тебе пора перестать бежать, — тихо, мягко говорит Мерион. Она ничего такого не имеет в виду, но Молли всё равно с большим трудом подавляет в себе дрожь. — Знаешь, говорят, что если ты потерялся, иногда лучше встать на одном месте и ждать, пока тебя найдут. Иначе ты потеряешься ещё больше. 

— Я думал, это только про лес, — пытается отшутиться Молли, но Мерион ему не позволяет.

— Возможно, это во мне говорят мои собственные надежды, но я уверена, что они в скором времени сюда вернутся, — Мерион чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы на его ладони. — Если вы захотите подождать здесь, я всегда рада принять у себя друзей Джестер. 

Молли фальшиво улыбается.

— Спасибо, — дежурно отвечает он, просто чтобы что-то ответить. Высвободив руку из руки Мерион, Молли оборачивается к двери. Его пальцы ложатся на ручку и так и замирают. Кажется, прежде чем Молли наконец решается задать вопрос, который хотел задать всё это время, но никак не мог, проходит столько времени, что могло бы успеть стемнеть. Слова, что до этого застревали в горле, наконец тяжело срываются с языка.

— Но они в порядке, да? — тихо спрашивает Молли. Он не поворачивается к Мерион и так и смотрит в круглые узоры на дереве, похожие на десятки изуродованных припадком боли глаз. — Форд, Бо, Калеб, Нотт… Яша, они в порядке, да? 

Даже говорить эти имена вслух теперь кажется как-то странно.

— Конечно, они в порядке, — отвечает Мерион. Молли зажмуривается на мгновение. Глаза на двери продолжают смотреть.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он, искренне на этот раз, и выходит из комнаты. 

— …а с кабаном? — тянет Люк. Рядом с ним на полу стоит молот, и Люк безуспешно пытается его поднять — молот значительно выше самого Люка и слишком тяжёлый, чтобы сдвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр, несмотря на все его попытки.

— Нет, — отвечает Кег. Судя по тону, этот диалог тянется уже не первую минуту.

— А… а с медведем? — тянет Люк снова. — С медведем дралась?

— Н… ну слава богам, — Кег выдыхает с заметным облегчением, когда замечает Молли и Мерион. Молли невольно смеётся, глядя на это. Он садится за стол и с пару мгновений наблюдает за тем, как Люк упорно пытается поднять молот, громко кряхтя и краснея от напряжения.

— Я дрался с мантикорой, — сообщает Молли наконец. Люк поднимает на него взгляд глубоких, тёмных-тёмных глаз.

— Что такое мандрикора? — спрашивает он, и Молли решает не поправлять. В конце концов, это не самый плохой вариант.

— Это как большая кошка, но с лицом человека. И всё время улыбается, — делится знаниями Молли. Краем глаза он замечает, как Кег смотрит на него с большим-большим сомнением во взгляде.

— Круто, — заключает Люк. 

Помимо того, что дети громкие и чересчур любопытные, их ещё и очень просто впечатлить. Тебе даже стараться особо для этого не нужно, чем меньше — тем проще. Можно показать им тот трюк с монеткой из уха, и они уже сходят с ума от восторга.

Люк смотрит на Молли очень внимательно, изучает его лицо. 

— Ты тоже друг синей мисс… Джестер? — спрашивает он наконец, исправляя самого себя посреди предложения. Уследить за таким количеством новых имён ему всё ещё сложновато.

Молли кивает в ответ. Тогда Люк, видимо, окончательно устав, садится на край молота, как на табурет, и говорит:

— Ты знаешь, что они пошли спасать моего папу? 

Люк, вроде как, формулирует это как вопрос, но на самом деле по его выражению лица хорошо видно, что ему просто хочется кому-нибудь об этом рассказать.

— Нет, — отвечает Молли.

— Они пошли! С моей мамой. Джестер иногда со мной говорит, только её на самом деле тут нет, а ещё там был Шакасте, и у него есть эта птичка…

Молли невольно улыбается, когда Люк начинает всё это рассказывать. Из не очень-то подробного потока информации ему кое-как удаётся восстановить, как всё было. Его друзья опять ввязались в опасную авантюру, потому что кому-то нужна была помощь, вот как. Оставляй каждое место лучше и так далее. Между делом Молли вставляет пару вопросов о родителях Люка, но кто такой Йеза и кто такая Вет, он понятия не имеет. Думает только, что эта Вет должна быть довольно храброй, чтобы пойти чёрт знает куда за своим мужем.

— Эй, Люк, — зовёт Молли, когда рассказ начинает уходить в сторону и становится рассказом про то, какое у минотавра-охранника зашибенное оружие. — Дай-ка я тоже кое-что тебе расскажу. Видишь ли, я могу предсказывать будущее…

Молли почти чувствует, что Кег в этот момент закатывает глаза так сильно, что, наверное, ещё чуть-чуть и увидит собственный мозг.

— Да ну, не можешь, — отвечает Люк. Это на мгновение сбивает Молли с толку, потому что, видимо, этого конкретного мальчика впечатлить окажется сложнее, чем других. — Никто не может.

— Я могу, — Молли улыбается и начинает активнее жестикулировать левой рукой, — это особая способность, которая недоступна простым смертным. Сейчас я заставлю появиться карту, и она расскажет, что ждёт тебя в будущем.

— Ты всё приду… — Люк не договаривает, потому что Молли протягивает ему карту, кажется, возникшую из воздуха. На самом деле, конечно, Молли буквально достал её из кармана, но Люк смотрел в совершенно другом направлении и ничего такого не заметил. Глаза мальчика становятся размером с два медяка. 

— Вааааау, — восхищённо шепчет он, беря карту из рук Молли. — Что это значит?

Молли откидывается на спинку стула и крайне самодовольно улыбается.

— Это значит, — говорит он, — что тот, кто ищет путь домой, скоро его найдёт. Попридержи эту карту у себя, Люк. Чтобы твои мама и папа побыстрее вернулись.

Карта немного грязная, немного мятая, немного пожелтевшая и немного в дождевых разводах. Её края уже начали расходиться, но Люк всё равно держит её так, будто это самое важное в мире сокровище, круче всех самых крутых молотков. Молли думает, что так будет лучше. Ему самому эта карта всё равно не помогает. 

Молли треплет Люка по волосам и встаёт с места.

— Если никто не против, я пойду прогуляюсь немного, — говорит он. — Надо подумать.

Когда Молли уходит, он спиной чувствует на себе взгляд Кег. Она как будто хочет уточнить, вернётся ли он, но так ничего и не говорит.

Молли правда надо подумать. В основном о том, что ему делать дальше. Молли не привык оставаться в одном месте слишком долго: когда узнаёшь один город слишком близко, его улицы начинают давить. Но тут одно из двух: либо оставаться здесь непонятно на сколько, с призрачной надеждой, что его правда найдут, либо вновь скитаться по дорогам, чтобы, может быть, следующий поворот оказался тем, что нужен.

Молли надо подумать, но на самом деле Молли думать совсем не хочет. Он знает самый лучший способ это устроить, но, как он с неудовольствием обнаружил, все его наркотики остались у Борегар. Так что Молли просто… он просто идёт. Не в какое-то конкретное место: Молли выходит из борделя (предложение, которое никогда не должно было звучать в трагическом контексте, но прозвучало), кивает минотавру, который только окидывает его непонимающим взглядом, и идёт. 

Очень скоро Молли выходит на какую-то широкую улицу, по левую руку — дома и рыбные лавки, по правую — рыбные лавки и дома. Чем глубже солнце ныряет за линию горизонта, тем громче становятся звуки голосов из таверн и баров. В какой-то момент Молли резко сворачивает в один из них и очень скоро выигрывает там в карты рыбу с картошкой и две кружки эля у компании уже пьяных к тому времени матросов. От их предложений хорошо провести время вместе Молли в меру вежливо отказывается. 

Молли идёт и идёт до тех пор, пока ноги сами не приводят его к пляжу. Этот кажется не таким заброшенным, как тот, который они с Кег видели с утра. По берегу в лучах закатного солнца ещё ходят люди, а ещё, если повернуть голову, можно увидеть маяк со статуей какой-то женщины, словно вросшей в камень. Молли подходит поближе к воде, садится на тёплый песок и ждёт. Медленно, солнце тонет в воде, оставляя на небе оранжево-малиновый след — а потом тонет и он. Люди тоже постепенно расходятся, до тех пор, пока не остаются только огоньки домов за спиной, звёзды и луны. 

Молли раздевается и заходит в воду. Белёсый свет касается его спины, его груди и плеч, там, где мелко рассыпаны шрамы, какие-то страшнее других. Холод тут же вгрызается в кожу, так, что зубы стучат, но Молли продолжает погружаться глубже, и вот уже его ступни едва-едва касаются дна. 

Где-то там далеко впереди луны должны отражаться в тёмной поверхности воды. Молли думает, что, может быть, если доплыть до того места и встать в отражение, Мунвивер увидит его получше и пошлёт сигнал, ну там, подмигнёт или ещё что. Или это он увидит что-то, чего не видел раньше. Но, скорее всего, просто утонет на полпути.

Молли делает вдох и уходит под воду. 

Странно, но здесь оказывается более шумно, чем на поверхности. Каждый раз, когда волна поднимается и опускается, каждый раз, когда Молли двигает рукой, и даже каждый раз, когда его сердце бьётся в груди, это отдаётся под водой глухим, словно слегка искажённым эхом. Молли открывает глаза, но видит перед собой только мутную серую пелену из поднявшегося песка и каких-то водорослей. Лунный свет едва сюда проникает. Молли ложится так, что его спина почти касается дна, и ему хорошо видно, как холодные отблески переливаются по другую сторону водной глади.

Оказаться под водой — это совсем не так, как оказаться под землёй. Кажется, конечно, что это должно быть само собой очевидно, но у тебя должен быть очень конкретный жизненный опыт, чтобы по-настоящему понять, как сильно. Под землёй кислорода немного, но всё-таки он остаётся в пустотах между гранулами земли. Поэтому, когда ты только открываешь глаза, ты ещё можешь дышать. Постепенно тебе приходится прикладывать всё больше и больше усилий для того, чтобы сделать вдох. И всё время ты чувствуешь, как на тебя давит земля. Она давит на грудь и на рёбра, как несуществующий монстр из сонного паралича. А потом у тебя заканчивается воздух, и ты умираешь. Под водой по-другому. Под водой нет такого давления, по крайней мере, если ты не пытаешься утопиться слишком глубоко. Тело кажется совсем-совсем лёгким. А потом у тебя заканчивается воздух, и ты умираешь. 

Молли выпускает изо рта пузырьки воздуха и, резко оттолкнувшись от дна, выныривает на поверхность. Холодный воздух теперь кажется ещё холоднее по сравнению с водой. Молли вытирает с ресниц солёные капли и осматривается, словно ждёт, что он пересёк границу другого мира, и теперь что-то должно быть иначе. Но всё так и остаётся по-прежнему. 

Молли выбирается из воды, почти споткнувшись о волну у самого берега. Он стоит на месте с пару минут, а потом плюёт и так и натягивает одежду на всё ещё слегка влажную кожу. Рубашка липнет к спине. 

Ночью Лавиш Шато меняется до неузнаваемости. Если при свете дня он был похож на любой другой дом на этой улице, ну, может, чуть побогаче, то сейчас, с разноцветными огнями и доносящимися изнутри звуками музыки, и людьми, собравшимися у входа, очень трудно не догадаться, чем именно тут занимаются. Кег Молли находит сидящей на ступеньках, ведущей к двери какого-то соседнего здания — то ли закрытого уже магазина, то ли ещё чего-то в таком духе.

— Ты наконец напился и упал в канаву? — спрашивает Кег, замечая ещё мокрые волосы Молли. Тот только усмехается, присаживаясь рядом: Кег сказала это «наконец» так, будто на полном серьёзе верила, что такого с Молли никогда не случалось. 

— Умышленно нырнул, — поправляет её Молли. Кег чиркает спичкой, закуривая, ставший за всё это время привычным запах дыма тут же бьёт по носу.

— Мама Джестер пела, — говорит Кег после недолгой паузы. — Ты всё пропустил.

— Ну, — Молли пожимает плечами, — ещё успею.

Некоторое время они наблюдают за тем, как минотавр выставляет из борделя перепившего гостя, который всё пытается упрямо проскользнуть внутрь, то и дело путаясь в собственных ногах.

— Так ты что, остаёшься? — спрашивает Кег наконец. 

— Да. Наверное. Не знаю, — отвечает Молли. Он поддевает мысом сапога камешек и запускает его в полёт на пару метров. И пока камешек летит, Молли судорожно старается принять решение. Камешек пару раз отскакивает от земли и останавливается. — Я не знаю, что ещё делать, так что… извини.

— Не начинай.

— Нет, правда. Ты сюда притащилась из-за меня, и ради… — Молли невесело усмехается, — и ради ничего.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает Кег с сомнением в голосе. Молли искренне хотелось бы уметь сомневаться в своих словах так, как это делает она.

— Ну, рыбу тут делают офигенную, так что… — начинает Молли, но Кег тут же пихает его в бок. Даже, наверное, не с четвертью силы, потому что всё-таки не хочет сломать Молли ребро. Ну, может и хочет, но пока сдерживается. — Что насчёт тебя?

— Вернусь домой, — отвечает Кег, делая глубокую затяжку. — Ну, не сразу, может. Найду тут какую-нибудь халтурку, подсоберу денег… не смотри на меня так, — Молли смотрит на Кег _так,_ — я большая девочка. Справлюсь одна. Вообще-то, я справлюсь даже лучше, чем с тобой. 

Молли смеётся. Он не сомневается в том, что Кег будет чувствовать себя значительно лучше, если ей не придётся слушать его болтовню и вести бессмысленные споры про имена коней просто потому, что Молли стало скучно в дороге. 

— Ну... будем ждать, — почти шепчет Молли. Он кладёт голову Кег на плечо и вместе они ещё долго наблюдают за тем, как пьяный мужик пытается подняться с дороги и уйти. Молли видит в этом какую-то едва уловимую метафору для его собственной жизни, но так и не может понять, что именно она должна значить. 

Кег и правда остаётся. Мерион обещает поспрашивать у своих, если им вдруг понадобится помощь в поиске работы. Молли, конечно, проникся к Мерион глубоким уважением, но у каких-таких «своих» она может «поспрашивать», он себе примерно представляет. В лучшем случае это какая-нибудь местная рыбная мафия. 

Но найти работу и правда оказывается не так просто. Минус портовых городов — все хотят работать в порту. Они тратят два дня на то, чтобы обойти весь причал, докапываясь до любого владельца мало-мальски крупного склада, но везде либо нет необходимости в лишних руках, либо очевидно не хотят нанимать приезжих. Что, наверное, справедливо, учитывая, как много их должно было стать в последнее время, но Молли не упускает возможности поскандалить. Вообще-то, он изначально ходил по порту с Кег исключительно чтобы скандалить и подмигивать морячкам, иначе уже умер бы от скуки.

В конце концов дварф, владелец какой-то сеточно-удочной лавки (Молли правда, правда ничерта в этом не понимает), по-братски посоветовал Кег таверну, в которую прямо сейчас искали вышибалу. Предыдущему, по всей видимости, несколько дней назад сломали челюсть. Таверна называлась «Три трески», и витающий в ней аромат ссанины можно было почуять с соседней улицы. Она выглядела ровно так, как и ожидаешь от таверны с таким названием: она была маленькой, заплёванной, и полом, к поверхности которого липли подошвы сапог и дохлые мухи. Кег была в восторге. Она выглядела здесь куда больше к месту, чем в богатом зале Лавиш Шато, где они завтракали вместе с Мерион, Люком и старушкой Эдит. Молли, конечно, был не особо привередливым, но предпочитал места менее экстремальные, такие, в которых нельзя словить конъюнктивит, просто моргая недостаточно часто. 

Молли берёт себе маленькую кружку, ну, того, что тут называют элем, приятно отвратительного на вкус — то, что нужно ранним утром. Он садится за наименее липкий стул, и, пока в другом конце помещения Кег обсуждает с хозяином оплату, наблюдает за тем, как жирная муха пьёт выплеснувшуюся из кружки на барную стойку крупную тёмную каплю. Молли думает, как же будет забавно, если у этой мухи потом выработается зависимость, а потом все звуки вокруг глохнут. 

Глохнет шум с улицы, глохнут чужие слова, всё вокруг как будто погружается под воду. Один единственный голос пробивается на поверхность. Молли знает этот голос.

— Молли?.. — зовёт его Джестер. Машинально, Молли коротко оборачивается, но за его спиной никого нет. Голос говорит как будто сразу в его голову. — Это я, это Джестер. Мы, ох… мы у мамы, она сказала… сказала, ты тут, — после этого на какое-то время повисает тишина, наполненная звуками сбивчивого дыхания и не очень хорошо подавляемых всхлипов. Наверное, Джестер пытается сформулировать предложение до того, как её лимит слов закончится. Наконец, она продолжает:

— Скажи нам, где ты… чтобы мы могли тебя найти. Пожалуйста? 

Молли смотрит в одну точку перед собой, на самом деле в никуда, но кажется, как будто на ряд пыльных бутылок на полке. На нёбе появляется привкус соли. Молли страшно, просто пиздец как. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы немного успокоиться, и только тогда, наконец, отвечает:

— Просто никуда не уходите. Я скоро приду, — он шепчет, потому что так легче заставить голос не подрагивать. Молли ждёт ещё немного, на случай, если Джестер захочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, но та молчит. Может быть, потому что не может справиться с эмоциями где-то там в другом месте, а может, Молли весь этот разговор просто показался.

Он разворачивается. Кег и хозяин таверны оба смотрят на него, как на… ну, на того, кто только что ни с того ни с сего начал говорить с бутылками и просить их не уходить. Кег, к счастью, очень быстро понимает, что произошло.

— Увидимся в понедельник, — говорит она хозяину таверны, похлопав того по плечу. Спрыгнув со стула, она спешит следом за Молли, который к тому моменту уже открывает дверь на улицу. Они идут молча.

Улицы города смазываются перед глазами, смешиваются с десятками других улиц других городов из воспоминаний, наслаиваясь друг на друга. Дороги тоже смазываются, шумные, тихие, пыльные, мокрые — и превращаются в одну длинную-длинную. Она всё тянется и тянется, и тянется, до тех пор, пока не заканчивается дверью, из-за которой слышны звуки разговоров. Какие-то из этих голосов Молли узнаёт, какие-то слышит впервые. Он дошёл до финальной точки, и ему очень хотелось бы подумать, что он дошёл домой, но Молли слишком хорошо понимает, что это не так.

Кег открывает дверь, и все звуки внутри комнаты резко обрываются на полуслове. Молли всматривается в лица: какие-то он знает, какие-то нет, какие-то изменились почти до неузнаваемости.

— Охуеть, — говорит Бо в этой тяжёлой тишине. Приятно знать, что в мире есть хоть какая-то стабильность. Молли собирается что-то ответить, наверное, что-то несерьёзное и на грани болезненной шутки, но не успевает. Джестер бросается к нему, почти сбивая с ног, и обнимает так сильно, что Молли кажется, что его рёбра вот-вот да треснут. Он не сразу замечает, что Джестер плачет. Она плачет очень тихо, словно надеется, что никто не заметит. 

Потом, после череды долгих неловких объятий и долгих неловких улыбок, и знакомств, и попыток сделать вид, что никто из них не крошится на части прямо сейчас, Джестер отводит его в соседнюю комнату. Бо проскальзывает за ними и остаётся стоять у подоконника, вроде как глядя на улицу, но на самом деле просто чтобы было куда уткнуться взглядом. Джестер рассказывает, как они убили Айрон Шепардов, и как встретили Кадуцея, и как возвращались в Задаш, и как потом ехали до побережья Манажери. Рассказывает про Нотт и про Джорхас, и про какую-то злобную змею на дне океана. Она рассказывает, как они украли корабль, как встретили у моря Яшу — а потом Джестер начинает плакать. Она плачет, заткнув рот ладонью, как будто пытается засунуть этот плач и эти всхлипы обратно в горло. 

— Джесси, — зовёт Бо негромко, как-то непривычно, почти неправильно мягко. — Пойдём тебя умоем.

Джестер даже не сопротивляется, когда Бо уводит её к ванной, только пытается поскорее вытереть слёзы. 

— …я смотрю, у вас много дерьма случилось, пока меня не было, — бормочет Молли, наблюдая за тем, как они идут к двери. Это вроде как такая игра: он бросает Бо воображаемый мячик из колкостей, чтобы Бо его поймала и кинула обратно. Мячик пролетает мимо. Бо оборачивается и смотрит на него так, как смотрят на могильную плиту друга, ну или, скорее всего, хорошего знакомого, с которым она однажды встретилась в баре и с первых минут невзлюбила. Когда они уходят, в дверном проёме Молли видит Калеба. Внезапно, это делает происходящее ещё хуже.

— Мистер Калеб, — говорит Молли.

— Мистер Моллимок, — эхом отзывается Калеб. В его взгляде есть что-то другое. Калеб выглядит как-то по-другому, и это не только потому, что он переоделся в чистое.

— Ну, — остро ощущая потребность что-нибудь сделать, Молли поднимается с места. Ему кажется, он всё ещё может слышать плач Джестер где-то уже совсем далеко. — Думаю, нам лучше вер…

Калеб заходит в комнату и прикрывает дверь — не полностью, так, что остаётся крохотная щель, из которой уже почти не слышно звуков. Молли всё равно доходит дотуда и останавливается даже не в шаге, а в половине шага. Калеб не вздрагивает, не вжимается в дверь и не отступает. Он продолжает смотреть глаза в глаза, и впервые за очень долгое время Молли хочется первым опустить взгляд. Не делает он этого исключительно из принципа. 

— Выглядишь отлично, — решает сообщить Молли. Ему кажется, он переводит тему, но не уверен, с чего. — Тебе идёт фиолетовый.

— А. Да. Спасибо, — на мгновение у Калеба появляется этот трогательно-смущённый вид, какой у него бывает, когда Молли говорит ему что-нибудь хорошее, а он не знает, что теперь с этим хорошим делать. Это должно было бы быть, вроде как, печально, но Молли едва может сдержать вздох облегчения. По крайней мере, теперь он точно уверен, что не выкопался в какую-то неправильную версию реальности, где у Калеба есть самооценка. 

— Ты тоже отлично, — вдруг добавляет Калеб, и версия с неправильной реальностью кажется немного менее невероятной, — волосы, эм, причёску поменял и… вот это вот.

Молли не может сдержать смех, потому что, господи, это самый отвратительный комплимент, который он когда-либо слышал. А он много ходит по барам и слышит очень много плохих комплиментов. Особенно учитывая, что он не то что бы умышленно что-то там поменял, а просто так никогда и не подстригся. Молли уже собирается приторно улыбнуться и сказать что-нибудь на грани флирта, но Калеб вдруг очень серьёзно говорит:

— Много дерьма случилось. 

Улыбка тут же спадает с лица Молли.

— Я догадался, вроде как, — отвечает он, потому что он и правда догадался. Он, может, не такой умный, как Калеб, но из рассказа Джестер трудно было это не понять. Пускай даже Молли местами трудно было связать одно событие с другим, но после того, что она сказала про Джорхас и про пиратов, и про Кадуцея (который совершенно точно выглядел как кто-то, кто носит с собой травку), и про Нотт (которая совершенно точно не выглядит как кто-то, у кого муж и ребёнок), да, про дерьмо Молли уже как-то сам дошёл. 

— Не только дерьмо, — быстро говорит Калеб, как будто пытаясь обнадёжить, — хорошее тоже было, но… Я расскажу тебе всё, если хочешь. Только… не сейчас.

Молли чувствует нервную улыбку на своих губах, которую он вот никак не планировал. Он не то что бы сильно удивлён, потому что ну да, трудно обвинять людей по уши в собственных проблемах, что они прямо сейчас не кинулись объяснять ему, что он там пропустил. Джестер плакала. Должно было произойти что-то по-настоящему страшное, чтобы Джестер заплакала, и меньшее, что Молли может для неё сделать — это не заставлять говорить об этом.

Трудно просить людей, которые его похоронили, чтобы они извернулись и заново вписали его в свою жизнь.

— Да, — Молли почти шепчет. — Да, я понимаю.

За столько времени они уже сто раз успели смириться с утратой и двинуться дальше.

Калеб обхватывает его лицо ладонями, покрытыми мозолями и мелкими шрамами. Его пальцы пахнут пеплом и всеми теми компонентами, которые нужно кинуть в воздух, чтобы получилось волшебное заклинание. Ещё они очень тёплые. Молли закрывает глаза и чувствует, как чужие обветренные губы касаются лба. Молли знает, что это значит.

Ему ужасно, очень-очень хочется поцеловать Калеба по-настоящему, потому что целоваться — это весело, и потому что это хороший способ доказать самому себе, что ты всё ещё жив. Молли хочется, но он не знает, может ли всё ещё так делать. Поэтому он просто кладёт голову Калебу на плечо, кое-как пристроив рога. Он не ждёт, что Калеб его обнимет, но Калеб обнимает. 

Глаза Молли не закрывает — не хочет снова добровольно бросаться в темноту. Он так и смотрит на кусок коридора, видный сквозь узкую-узкую щель, смотрит на дверь, которую так просто было бы закрыть до конца и оградиться от всего, что происходит снаружи. Трудно сказать даже, сколько именно они просто стоят вот так, десять секунд или десять столетий. Мир за пределами этой комнаты вполне мог бы успеть пасть и обратиться в пыль, а они бы даже не заметили. 

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — очень тихо говорит Калеб наконец. Молли улыбается в ответ — искренне, может быть, впервые с того момента, как земля позволила ему уйти во второй раз. Только тогда он по-настоящему чувствует, что дорога действительно заканчивается — по крайней мере сейчас, по крайней мере для него. Может быть, она и не заканчивается домом, но, эй, когда это Молли нужен был дом, верно?

Прижимая Калеба поближе, Молли позволяет себе, только здесь и сейчас, притвориться, что всё хорошо, и мягко ныряет в это прекрасное, блаженное неведение ещё ненадолго. 

Молли знает о смерти больше, чем можно себе представить, и знает он вот что: смерть — это печально, холодно и пусто, и раз уж ты начал убегать от смерти, беги до конца. Рано или поздно куда-нибудь эта дорога и приведёт.


End file.
